Lethal Shadows
by B1ue Ange1s
Summary: After dealing with a crisis among the ninja world Konoha and the other major villages use a seal that allows time to flow faster around them allowing them to wait for when they needed. And the world they awaken in is in desperate need of them. War rampaging and people suffering and the savior that abandoned them. They will show the world why Shinobi are called "Death Incarnate."
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either Naruto or Avatar.

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Biju or Spirit speech" or Jutsu**

' _Biju or Spirit thought'_

 **Chapter 1: Uprising**

It was a warm day in Konoha as children were just released from the academy and all of them were eager to go home, or go out with some of their friends, completely unaware of what was going on in the world around them.

A nineteen-year-old Naruto saw this from his window of the Hokage tower and smiled thinking about his younger days when he, Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru would skip to go relax on rooftops or in the park. Those were good days when there was no real worry except for that day, and what they would do tomorrow, well he still had to worry more than others, being a jinchuuriki and what not, but even then it was no where near as bad as when he finally became a shinobi.

Naruto had a bitter sweet grin on his face remembering all that had happened since he finally got his headband and was assigned to team seven. Meeting Zabuza and Haku, meeting Jiraiya, fighting Gaara at the chunin exams, meeting the Akatsuki for the first time, bringing back Tsunade and finally Sasuke leaving. And that was before he even went through puberty.

But life had a way of turning things around after the war and beating Madara, Obito, Kaguya, and finally beating Sasuke his life was starting to look up a bit, hell he still had Kurama with him in the end. But this was no time to be reminiscing about the past he had a summit to host and he was expecting the other Kage soon. So taking a deep breath he dawned his robes and put on his hat and started to try and get some paperwork done before the others arrived.

Now he didn't have to wait long as he heard a knock at the door, "Come in." He says putting his pen down. The door opens to reveal one of his best friends, the Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara in his traditional Kage outfit. "I can see that you're learning how much of a pain paperwork can be." Gaara smirks when he sees Naruto's pout.

"Yeah Baa-chan wasn't kidding this stuff sucks, it might actually push me to start drinking like she did." This gets a small smirk of the redheaded jinchuuriki. Yes jinchuuriki like Kurama, Shukaku had grown somewhat attached to his former vessel and returned like Gyuki did with his host Killer Bee.

"So Gaara are any of the others Kage here yet? And did you bring Kankuro with you?" Naruto asks as he sits back down in his chair as Gaara nods. "No I'm the first Kage to arrive, but yes Kankuro is here, he's currently visiting Temari and her husband." He says a bit strained making Naruto chuckle, "He has a name you know."

See without really realizing it Gaara had grown somewhat protective over his siblings during the war. And when Temari told him that Shikamaru had proposed he was torn between being happy for her or sad that she would be moving to Konoha with him. But he knew that the Nara heir would make her happy so he said his goodbyes, but not without threatening the lazy commander beforehand.

"So Gaara who did your hair?" The blonde asks seeing his friend's spiky mess of red hair combed over and neat. "Matsuri did it for me." He says quickly and almost reluctantly. Naruto saw this and bit back some laughter and was about to question him further when there was another knock at the door.

"Yes come in." Naruto says watching as the chunin secretary stuck her head in through the door. "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, the other Kage are awaiting in the conference room." She says a bit nervously with a small blush. "Ah thank you." Naruto says as he stands up.

"Well Gaara it was nice to catch up a bit stay a little while after and we could have a drink, and finish catching up." He says patting his friend on the back as they moved towards the door and into the hallway. "I'd like that." Gaara says as he sees Kankuro leaning against the wall in his new gear with different face paint. "And here we thought you two would make us come get you." The older sibling jokes pointing to the cloaked individual next to him.

"Yeah I'd like to see teme try to drag me out of there." Naruto says smugly as the figure looks up to reveal a coal black eye right eye and a shining metallic purple eye in his left socket. "You know I would dobe. Now let's get this over with." He says coldly as the four of them walk to the conference room.

When they open it they are greeted by four other individuals, all in traditional Kage robes.

The first was a tall dark skinned male that platinum blonde hair that shaded his left eye, he wore his dark yellow Kage robes with his hat on the table and underneath a high collared sleeveless uniform with a hood and loose fitting pants, but between the robes and hood he wore the traditional Kumo flack jacket, and to finish it off with his standard shinobi sandals on both his shoulders were tattoos of both lightning and water.

This was Darui, also known as the Godaime Raikage.

Behind him stood his bodyguard Omoi who was a younger man with bright white hair and wore long-sleeved shirt with hood, red bandaged arm guards and skin guards along with his flack jacket.

Next to Darui sat another male with a much paler completion with dark eyes and short blue hair, shark like teeth, and a calm expression on his face that along with his thick glasses and ear protectors made him seem even more so, he wore his blue Mizukage robes like all the other in the room and had hat on the table. Under his robes was a blue pinstriped shirt and camouflaged pants, with his forehead protector on the front of his chest where he held his blade Hiramekarei, and with twin shuriken holsters on his hips to finish of his attire.

This was the Rokudaime Mizukage, Chojuro.

Behind the Mizukage stood someone that most people recognized because of his snow-white hair, dark purple eyes, sharp teeth, and the huge blade known as the Kubikiribocho on his back. This was Hozuki Suigetsu, or to the other ninja of Kirigakure no Sato, "The Second Demon of the Mist." He had on the same gear he had during the war, but he added to it a bit and changed his colors around. After meeting his brother he changed his shirt from a royal purple to a darker grey with a Kiri flack jacket over it and a long camouflaged scarf that hung around his neck, his sandals and pants were still the same only with a single water bottle with seals on it instead of needing a second.

Suigetsu after the war almost went with Jugo and Karin with Orochimaru, but that was before Tsunade offered a pardon for him after he and Karin saved her, and his other deeds in the war. He accepted it as his chance to finally fulfill his brother's memory and become a member of the seven swordsmen. And after three years of hard work on his part he now leads the group and is the personal bodyguard to the Mizukage.

In the seat to next to Chojuro sat a young woman with short black hair that only came down to her neck, with pupil-less black eyes, and a pale completion. She was dressed a bit more elegantly than the rest choosing to where a beautiful red dress under her Kage robes with her left sleeve being longer than the right. And to complete her look she also had put on red nail polish on her fingers and toes.

This was Kamizuru Kurotsuchi, or better known as the Yondaime Tsuchikage.

And behind her stood her faithful partner and now bodyguard, Akatsuchi. He hadn't changed much during the peace times, but he was still just as large and intimidating. He still had his yellow scarf around his neck, but no longer wore his headband or his usual gear instead where a simple brown kimono and matching pants, he also decided to grow out a beard.

And finally next to where Gaara sat and on the other side of Kurotsuchi sat the newest member of Kage summit, a young woman in her early twenties. The Shodaime Amekage of the newly reformed and rebuilt Amegakure no Sato, Mamushi, or as her nickname says, "The Second Salamander."

The newest addition to the summit like the other wore her traditional robes only hers were a deep metallic purple like that of the Rinnegan. Underneath her robes she had a looses fitting light blue jacket that lay on top of her fishnet armor, she wore plain grey pants as with traditional kunoichi sandals. As for her physical features she had long maroon hair that covered her right eye, which was closed dew to a large scar that ran across it vertically, and went down to her lower back. Her skin was a tan completion and the one eye that remained open was a bright and vibrant green.

Behind her was her bodyguard who twin ninjato across his back. He wore the standard Ame jonin attire and had light brown hair, with bright yellow eyes, and a small smile on his face. His name was Unsei commander of Ame's ANBU division.

Naruto and Gaara after greeting the other sat down and removed their hats with their respected bodyguards moving behind them.

"Alright then, I think you all know why you're here," Naruto says in a serious tone getting nods from all the other Kage. "Now before we come to a decision I would like to hear what all everyone has been able to gather on the situation." Gaara nods and reaches into his coat to reveal a scroll.

Untying the ribbon he unrolls it and begins to look it over. "From what our operatives have acquired, I believe that there will be a revolt against the daimyo of our country within the next year, but I also gathered some Intel about an attack against the lightning daimyo, and even a few rumors about the earth country daimyo in danger as well." He says putting away the document. It was then that Chojuro cleared his throat to get their attention, "I think that you're most defiantly right Kazekage I've heard that in some of the smaller countries that revolutions have already taken place. For example we lost almost all contact with the Lands of Spring, and Honey. We sent ninja to investigate and they came back saying that somehow the population was able to overthrow their daimyo. We would assist, but that would lead to a slaughter, which wouldn't be good for negotiations in the future especially if our old reputation as "The Bloody Mist" came back."

This makes the others look to one another before Naruto leaned forward a bit folding his hand together, "Do we have any idea how they are able to overthrow their daimyos? And get past, or go through his guards?"

Darui and Kurotsuchi look to one another before Darui speaks, "I think I can answer that question.' He states as he held out his hand as Omoi pulled a sealed scroll. Darui taking the scroll unseals it had begins to summarize what it detailed. "From what one of my teams stationed near Honey's border reported they felt a huge spike of energy, but it was not chakra, however they did say that it felt somewhat like a lesser form of Inton as in they felt a spike of Yin like chakra, but that was it nothing else. So they were sent in to investigate. From there they made their way to where they smelt fire and burning flesh to discover that somehow the civilian population were using a more broken down version of ninjutsu. They told us that they saw people throwing fireballs, powerful blasts of wind, huge torrents of water, and even large chunks of the road and buildings, but the strange part is that their attacks required no hand signs, unfortunately my men had to pull back so we didn't get to see how the situation ended, but right now we're fearing the worse for the daimyo." Darui finishes letting the fact that civilian populations around the nations were somehow using elements without hand seals, or even proper chakra melding sink in.

Naruto looks back to Sasuke who then walks up to the table, "Kage-samas if I may?" He says getting all eyes on him, "Hokage-sama has been sending me on assignments for the past two years as his spy master and, from the use of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, have been able to find some disturbing facts about the lands that we live in." He says making sure he had their absolute attention.

"From what I've seen the residue chakra left over from Madara, the Jubi, and Kaguya has still not completely vanished from both the air and atmosphere. Now this wouldn't really be a problem on its own, but that chakra is slowly seeping into parts of the civilian population giving them a new form of kekkei genkai that allows them use elemental style attack with out mixing their physical and spiritual energies together. Which allows for more rapid fire attacks, but the attack itself is not as powerful as our ninjutsu." This got an almost relived look from the Amekage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage.

"However," Sasuke continued making them snap their attention back on the Konoha nin, "Just because we have the advantage in quality attacks, doesn't make up for the fact that the civilian population of The Elemental Nations outnumbers us greatly, and the fact that we are still somewhat recovering numbers from the fourth war doesn't help with our chances."

It was then that Naruto waved him back before speaking himself, "Now I know that I've run a contingency plan by both Kazekage and Amekage, but this will be the first chance we've had to meet together as a united shinobi alliance. And after hearing all the information we've managed to gather it pains me to say, but it might be better if the hidden villages remain hidden for a time. We cannot rush into this situation blind and try to outmuscle the enemy, because if we did like Chojuro said it would come across as a slaughter fest and the wielders of this new kekkei genkai would grow even more hostile and much faster than if we try to wait it out, and as Sasuke pointed out they do outnumber us by a very large margin."

This left everyone speechless for a moment, "So let me get this straight you want to abandon the daimyos that the founders of our villages swore to protect because you're worried that these new kekkei genkai wielders will rise against us? News flash Hokage, but I'm pretty sure that they are already against us and it is only a matter of time before our villages are attacked, and I think that it would do us some good if we show our loyalty and try to help out those who we swore an oath to." Kurotsuchi says with a clear tone of anger in her voice.

It was then that the Amekage spoke for the first time, "Tsuchikage-san please look at the facts, the Lands of both Spring and Honey are gone because of these new threats. How long will it take for the civilians within our countries capitals to rise up and take over? Because talk of revolution from what I've personally seen spreads like wildfire from nation to nation, so do not think that we are safe because our shinobi and kunoichi are powerful, even the most powerful can be overcome when faced against overwhelming numbers. And just to remind you in case you have thoughts of when Madara first stepped foot on the battlefield we are not immortal like he was." Mamushi says looking directly at Kurotsuchi as the Tsuchikage sent a glare her way.

Seeing that he needed to interrupt the two glaring female Kage Darui looks to Naruto and Sasuke. "Sasuke-san you said that the leftover energy from the war was airborne and slowly mixing with the civilian populous how long until all that residue is completely gone? And why haven't we been able to absorb the energy ourselves?" Asks the Raikage.

This makes Kurotsuchi look back at Naruto with a mixture of a glare and curiosity on her face as the rest of the Kage also turn towards the two war heroes.

"Well Raikage-sama the answer to your first question is sort of a guess rather than a real fact. With so much Yin and Yang chakra left in the air after the war it has to go somewhere, and since Yang is more of the physical part of chakra and somewhat related to natural chakra that went back into the ground, sea, and other parts of nature, making it useless to anyone really. But Yin on the other hand is more potent than Yang making it harder to assimilate with the world around it. So like electricity it looked for a conductor, which came in the form of low chakra level civilians. From what we observed this Yin like energy is not actually chakra, but purely spiritual meaning that they will not die if they run out of energy because their existing pool of chakra is still there only surrounded by the runoff from our war. And it will continue to leak into anyone really with chakra levels of the bare minimum until it is completely gone, which will take some time. Best possible situation the Yin residue left over will be completely gone in maybe, ten to thirty years max."

This made everyone widen his or her eyes that much Yin energy would eventually hit a huge portion of the world's populous making their fight an effective 100:1 ratio, not exactly the best odds for a long drawn out fight.

Sasuke then continued, "And the reason none of us or any of our shinobi or kunoichi have come under affect is that their chakra pool is too large to have that level of Yin energy coexist with us. And if we could use that amount of energy it would still be somewhat useless because there wouldn't be enough Yang or physical energy to balance it out for us. Our bodies are too accustomed to having a perfect ratio of Yin and Yang energies, if that was thrown off the results wouldn't be good." Sasuke finishes.

Once after hearing that the room was left silent at the fact that there was an abundant supply of energy different than chakra that wouldn't result in dying if used completely, and they could do nothing to stop it as it slowly turned more people into these new kind of kekkei genkai wielders.

"Hokage-san, if what Sasuke said was true than what is to stop 'our' civilian populations from acquiring these new powers?" Chojuro asks somewhat worried.

Naruto only shacks his head a bit, "From what Sasuke saw the barriers that surround our villages are the main thing keeping that Yin energy from seeping in, but he also told me that just being around people with stronger and larger chakra systems is also somehow slowing the rate at which people close to other villages. So the fact that we have trained our chakra networks is also something that keeps this energy at bay."

It was quiet for a while as everyone thought about what was sensually happing around them before Kurotsuchi spoke up again, "Wait just a moment, Hokage said that he told both the Kazekage and Amekage about his 'contingency plan' I think it's time you explained it to the rest of us." She says sternly. Naruto only sighs before sending Sasuke out for a moment.

A few seconds later Sasuke comes back with a very large scroll that looked like it could stretch out the length of a street. "This is my plan." He says before setting it down.

"My fuinjutsu teams, ANBU specialists, and I have been working on this ever since I became Hokage. In this scroll is the most complex seal we could possibly create with only one purpose in mind, and that purpose was to manipulate time." He says seeing the shocked looks from all except Gaara and Mamushi told him that they were defiantly interested.

"See after the war we thought of a way to prepare for a crisis in case one arose, we just didn't think that one could come so quickly. The seal works as such when it is set it can create a barrier that slow down time itself, meaning that while a year pass out side the seal only an hour passes on the inside or the other way around depending on the situation. Giving all those inside more time to train and prepare if another war was to come. However this situation will also work. My plan is simple, I proposed that the hidden villages go into hiding and wait out the crisis, this is our ticket." He says patting the scroll next to him.

Everyone looked at the scroll next to him with different looks upon their faces. Mamushi looked at it with a bit of hope in her eye only thinking about how she could save Ame from another possible war. Darui saw it as important time to train more genin and promote more to chunin or jonin. Chojuro looked at it nervously somewhat doubting that it would that simple. Kurotsuchi looked at it questioningly she suspected that something would go wrong, but then again she did have faith in Naruto even if it didn't look like it. And Gaara looked at it blankly having full confidence in his friend.

"So then I need to ask, are there any concerns about this plan?" Naruto asks. Darui clears his throat a bit, "Yes there is only one concern for me. If we keep referring to this new spread of Yin energy as a kekkei genkai that raises this question can it be passed down like all the legitimate bloodlines?"

Silence spread through the room as that thought crept into their minds. It was then that Mamushi eventually broke the silence in the room, "That Raikage-san is a question that only time can answer. However I have a question of my own. What of the smaller villages that are spread out through the lands?" She asks looking to the Hokage.

But before Naruto could answer Gaara spoke up, "We can take refugees. And if there isn't enough room like Sasuke said there would be some time to quickly build in order to accommodate everyone. So if this plan is going to go through we need to sort out which smaller villages will each of us are willing to take in."

Everyone looked around before Darui gave a bittersweet smile, "Abandoning our country in favor of our village, not something that will bring us a lot of respect or honor when our employers they hear we abandoned them, but everyone knows what a ninja's greatest tool is…"

He trails off only to have Kurotsuchi finish his thought, "Our greatest tool is deception. I don't like because jiji is probably going to hate this idea, but it keeps our villages and families safe, I say if we have no other choice we do it." She says a bit quieter.

Gaara then sighs, "I would do anything for my village and family." He says leaving it at that.

Chojuro only frowns with a sad look in his eyes as he looks to Naruto and nods.

Mamushi thinks it over for a time before nodding her head, "I don't see any other way, but it still doesn't feel right. Saving ourselves and abandoning others, makes me want to fight for them, but I'm not stupid enough to just throw away brave men and women for nothing." She finishes with clear confliction written on her face.

Naruto then stands up, "I'm glad we could come to an agreement, good luck to all off you this will be the last time we meet in person for some time, for now if you need to contact another Kage please use the projection jutsu."

They then all leave one at a time exiting the room and immediately heading back to their own villages. It was a few hours later that left only Naruto and Sasuke alone in the Hokage office with a small bottle of sake sitting on the desk as the sun went down behind them.

It was a very somber mood in the office, as the two just sat there in silence neither willing to open the bottle. Finally it was Naruto that opened it handing Sasuke a serving disk, "You know Baa-chan got me this bottle for when I have a kid. Looks like I'll be drinking this a little early." He says sadly as he pours himself and his friend a drink.

"I could tell that calling me Hokage-sama was killing you in there teme." Naruto says filing his up to the brim. Sasuke only huffs, "It was the most serious meeting you've had ever since you got those robes and the hat, so how would that make me look if I didn't take it serious?" Sasuke responds as they raise their glasses.

"What should we drink to?" Naruto asks, Sasuke only gives a tiny almost remorseful smile, "To the survival of the shinobi way." He says before they throw back the sake

It became quiet again as Naruto looked at his empty saucer. "Sasuke I'm going to ask you something and I want the truth from you. So don't you dare try to get out of answering it." He says in an angry tone getting the Uchiha's full attention.

"Did I do the right thing? Did I do the right thing and break off from the land of fire and convincing the other Kage to do the same? And if it was the right call why do I feel like absolute shit right now?" He says sadly almost heartbroken.

Sasuke only looks at him and closes his eyes for a moment before looking Naruto in the eyes and answering.

"Yes"

He then gets out of his chair and walks to the door and as he was about to leave he turns around. "Naruto you always said that you would do anything to protect your precious people and all those people including Hinata, Sakura, Tsuande, all of our friends in this village and all the others, and me. So this is nothing new to you. Only thing that's different is that there is no clear enemy or conflict, only the question of who's going to last longer. Them or us, and by doing this you're trying to save everyone you know and love. You made the right call by not fighting and trying to save lives. By not running into the fight like you've done over and over again you saw that you could save all our lives and the lives of a few thousand other people that are simply trying to make their lives better by taking over. And I think if you had to make the choice alone you would do it in a heartbeat even if that meant taking on the world by yourself. Goodnight dobe we've a lot of work ahead of us." He finishes leaving Naruto alone in his office as he looked at the sake bottle again before cracking a small smile and putting the bottle away.

"Thanks Sasuke, you don't know how much that helped." Naruto said to himself as he went home for the night.

The next few years flew by everyone as events fell into place for the six major ninja villages to disappear.

The Kage of all six villages had sent out jonin to every active lesser village and sent them an invitation to join their village and unsurprisingly every single village agreed and went to one village or another making their old homes ghost town in a matter of days.

And about a month later after the Kage had set up boundaries for the new buildings that would have to be placed up, Naruto had sent a clone to all the other Kage and each one had an exact copy of the scroll that Naruto had shown them at the their last meeting. And not even two months after the scrolls had been delivered all six Kage had used the blood seals that were written into them effectively sealing off the major hidden villages from the rest of the world.

But as an insurance policy Naruto and the others had sent ANBU to all the daimyo offices around the world and had every document they could find about them or their location destroyed.

Not long after that the new kekkei genkai users had come up with a new for themselves as they saw what their abilities could do, they now became known as benders and they numbered in the tens of thousands and were slowly gaining more and more countries under their command.

Now the benders used to be regular citizens of the world until the Great War, as they called it, happened in which the world was covered in a dark illusion. After that their abilities awakened. They had noticed that they no longer saw shinobi or kunoichi running around in the treetops or any real trace that they actually existed. Some of the crazier ones believed that ninja weren't human at all and were instead dark entities that lived among men, after all even with their bending they couldn't run on water or vertically up walls or summon battle spirits.

It was not long before the benders discovered something horrible, they had found a madman by the name of Shin Uchiha and his clone 'children' and they were convinced that he was a dark spirit like those in the Great War they sought to destroy him, easier said than done. After hunting him and his 'sons' the bending forces managed to corner the man and tried to attack him with varying success as most of their attacks were deflected, or dodged before they themselves were slaughtered by the pseudo-Uchiha before he escaped with a portal.

It was not until a year later and a few lucky shots they were able to corner him again after gathering their forces and experimenting with their new abilities. Only this time when the rouge Uchiha tried to escape one of the fire bending masters launched his Yin filled lightning into the portal disrupting the flow of chakra for Shin's jutsu making it highly unstable resulting in an earth splitting jutsu that divided the continent that they stood on blowing off huge amounts of land and sending it east and a small portion of the lands Earth and Wind in opposite directions, Earth going north and Wind going south creating poles.

This fortunately did not affect the hidden villages as much as it should've since Shin had fled to the coast when he was finally caught.

And so this continued the villages stayed the same never aging while the world rapidly evolved, but the one thing that no one even the Kage knew, was that all that Yang energy went somewhere.

See even during the time when Shinobi ruled absolute there were spirits in the world and beyond, however they were quite weak without a physical body to use, until the left over energy of the Great War came into them giving them physical presence. And before they knew it they were free in the world able to teach its inhabitants the wonders of bending, and by inhabitants they meant the animals that absorbed the Yin and Yang energies making them mutate at a much more rapid pace and even merging in some cases to become massive and powerful hybrids.

But the newly empowered spirits knew that it would only be a matter of time before the Shadow Walkers, (what they called the residents of the hidden villages) returned and threw everything off balance.

It was then that a darker spirit saw what had become of the world and what the goddess had done. And he wanted to be better to destroy her descendents and those who oppose him in order to spread chaos throughout the worlds both spiritual and physical. This was Vaatu the first spirit to cross over and enter the physical plane. This however was not to be long as two forces came against him, the first being his sister Raava who represented peace and stability among the spirits, and six creatures of pure power that were immortal and almost unstoppable. These were the six Biju that that moved on to the spirit world.

After Raava had merged with her chosen warrior the Avatar as he was called all the Biju simply stopped caring for what happened in the world, as they were only concerned with the ninja and nothing else.

From there nations were formed and Avatars fell and were reborn to keep the peace the legends of men that could match the Avatar became almost blasphemy among some of the more radical believers of the Avatar, but even then that was all they were legends. This went on for almost ten thousand years, the world saw mighty rules like Chin the Conqueror, Sozin, and Azulon and now it was in the hundred-year war started by Fire Lord Sozin in order to bring the whole world under his banner and continued by his son Azulon. And the world was suffering, the Southern Water Tribe almost completely gone save for one, lone water bender that remained hidden, the Earth Kingdom loosing ground every day because of the Fire Nations rapid advances, and worst of all the complete annihilation of the Air Nomads save for the Avatar who fled from his duties. And now the world can only hope for a hero to save it, they can only hope that the heroes of legend return.

But the world will learn that all legends began with the truth for soon benders will learn that they are not the first to command the elements, and they will also learn that living shadows are much worse than they sound. For within that shadow lies only death at the hand of kunai.

 **Yeah got this one in the bag. I'm really kind of happy I did this one I've seen crossovers where Naruto alone fights people from the Avatar universe, but never ninja vs. benders on a huge war like scale.**

 **Anyway just wanted to say a few things before I post the next chapter to this.**

 **1\. Naruto's geography and Avatar's look pretty similar just flip it over and add poles.**

 **2\. This will center around some of the younger ninja in the villages, so with that I'm making some Avatar characters a little older, but not too old like only one or two years.**

 **3\. And as for will the Shinobi Alliance fight along with the Avatar you'll see.**

 **Anyway read and review.**

 **Stay Cool**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own either Naruto or Avatar, or any of its characters.

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

' **Biju or Spirit speech or Jutsu"**

' _ **Biju or Spirit thought'**_

 **Chapter 2: Rebirth**

Deep in the Earth Kingdom

A small platoon of Fire Nation soldiers were making their way through one of the Earth Kingdom's thickest forests on orders of their colonel to investigate some kind some kind disturbance that had happened a few days earlier. The disturbance being that their radios for some reason encountered heavy interference once you got too close to these "Cursed Woods" as the locals call them. Their colonel simply pasted it off as Earth Kingdom soldiers using their own radios to block off coms and sent a scouting party in to try and find the source.

Now here they were in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar territory looking for spirits knows what, and hoping that something doesn't pop out and devour them whole like some other poor saps they heard about closer to the coast.

Now everything had been running smoothly from what the captain could see as he rode on top of his komodo rhino, they have found no Earthbenders yet and he still was in one piece.

What was bothering the captain was that he couldn't shake the feeling that they were not supposed to be here, and that alone made him nervous. He had looked upon death before, and he could tell that it had a huge presence in this forest.

But duty and the thought of glory overrode his feeling of dread and ordered his men forward. And they continued on for a while looking for anything really suspicious when they felt as if they had walked through an intense level of humidity, but before anyone could comment on it the feeling pasted as quickly as it came leaving them confused as to what they had felt and continued onward till dusk when they set up camp.

What they were unaware of were three pairs of masked eyes watching them from up in the trees, and these were the eyes of no ordinary being. No, these eyes belonged to three masked Konoha ANBU ninja, silent killers and deadly shadows.

The squad leader motions to his subordinate to keep watch and maintain radio contact as he and the other head back to the village to inform the Hokage.

Konoha- Hokage's office

Naruto sat in his chair waiting for a team to report what was going on out there, they had set the barriers to slow down time to a very large margin, from what Shikamaru calculated around ten thousand years had pasted on the outside while only three years had passed inside, and now someone from the outside had disturbed it.

Naruto didn't know exactly what or who had broken it by passing through the barrier, but for some reason the barriers around their village had grown weak over time even with the highly advanced blood seals that were placed on the scroll, Naruto knew that it would wear down in time, which lead him to this situation now.

But before he had time to gather all of his thoughts two ANBU agents appeared in front of him bowing, "Hokage-sama we are reporting close to a hundred hostile invaders on the outer perimeter, how should we proceed sir?" The Hawk masked ANBU asked still bowing.

Naruto looks over the two remembering that he had all his outer guard work in teams of three, "Where is the third member of your team?" The squad leader looks to their Hokage a little more nervous, sure he was a kind and caring leader, but he was still the strongest shinobi in the world for good reason, "Sir he is currently observing the enemy and is still maintaining radio contact." Naruto sighs before folding his hands together and thinks about what to do it was dark out now so waking Shikamaru up will be impossible even under a direct order, and making this know too soon will cause a lot of questions to be raised.

"Are you certain that these invaders are hostile?" Naruto asks seriously. The operative in front of him raises his head a bit, "Sir if I may draw the armor that they wore and the creature that the commander rides?" He leaves the question in the air until Naruto nods.

The ANBU agent then quickly unrolled a single scroll that he began to quickly draw two pictures one being of a colossal beast that looked to have thick grey armor like skin, or scales, with dark eyes, and three large curved horns from its nose and forehead. While the second showed a greatly detailed armor that was a dark red and black and covered everything from the shoulders to the legs, long sleeved thick cloth and a helmet with blood red horns and a skeletal mask. While the second one was lighter looking with it being mostly leather including a cone shaped helmet, neck guard, shoulder pads, and collar. While the rest was a simple sleeveless robe and heavy boots. And it appeared that these lighter armored ones had weapons while the more heavily armored did not. _'They could be those new kekkei genkai wielders that arrived, they really took over huh. But we need to make sure that they don't report our village to their higher ups.'_

Coming to a decision Naruto looks to the two ANBU in front of him.

"These are your orders, capture their commanding officer and bring him in for interrogation, contact several other ANBU patrols to assist you as well. This is of the utmost priority any one that is not an ANBU operative are to be treated as hostile, engage or eliminate at your discretion, but the officer must be brought in my office before the sun rises. Am I clear?" He asks sternly as the ANBU bow again.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" And with that they vanish into the night.

It was an hour later that almost all the fire nation soldiers had fallen asleep with only a few sentries to keep watch and by now they were completely unaware that thirty highly trained and skilled assassins were above them.

The lead agent signs his commands as they all simultaneously cast the, **"Meisaigakure no Jutsu,"** (Chameleon Jutsu) and lower themselves silently into the enemy camp.

There they moved quickly through the tents seeing if the commander was one of them, if not those in there were silenced, via either a kunai to a vital organ or a broken neck. The sentries were not a problem since the jutsu eliminates the sight, sound , and scent of the person that cast it. And within an hour of silent precision almost every single tent had been hit except for a small few that were on the far side of the camp.

Meanwhile the captain himself was in his personal tent when he felt his danger sense kick into place, he knew to trust this feeling and began to make his way out of the tent to see what could trigger his sense, however the moment he did he knew that something was wrong. Almost all the torches were lit, yet he couldn't see any of the sentries he posted, but that was not what made him scared.

What made him scared was the fact that it was dead silent in the camp, no snoring, no scuffling when someone moves in their bed, or even the animals in the forest. Nothing made so much as a whisper. It was like someone had silenced all life in the forest.

Nervous he made his way over to the closest tent and opened it up to check on his troops, and to his horror all four men in the tent were dead. Two with their throats open revealing their jugular vein and vocal cords had been cut by something extremely sharp, and the other two were motionless as one's head was in an odd angle with blood shot eyes, and the final had a small hole in his temple most likely from what killed the first two.

Seeing these men dead he rushes out of tent and tries to run for his Rhino in order to make a quick escape. He then takes off into the woods unaware that a large force of silent and invisible ANBU were following him.

He rode for what felt like hours when it was only a few minutes in a blind panic, when he heard an eerie whistle, a whistle that sounded more like that of a blade slicing through the air, and this moment of distraction made him turn his head away from the route he was on allowing a kunoichi in the tree in front of him to drop kick him off the Rhino.

The mount seeing that his master was on the ground and that a new person had arrived it snorted and charged the newcomer dressed in grey. Seeing the beast approach her the kunoichi gave a hand sign that signaled another operative to reveal himself with a jutsu already prepared, **"Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu,"** (Wind Cutter) and with that an almost invisible blade of wind cut the charging Rhino right down the middle leaving a terrified captain, two emotionless ANBU agents and the Komodo's corps.

By now the scout captain though that they were airbenders that abandoned their passive ways and tried to make a run for it. Sprinting away from the two masked benders he sprinted as fast as he could throwing a fireball now and then to try and keep them off of him. Not really thinking straight and only of the possible airbending threat.

But before he could really get far the whistle of a kunai was heard before his screams of pain followed, but before he could make too muck noise one of the agents appeared before him and knocked him out with a swift kick to the temple.

After binding the captain's hands and feet the operative stood there silently for a moment before the others appeared around him, "Target confirmed. We're moving now." The leader in a lion mask orders before pointing to the original three that found the invaders, "You three will deliver him to the IT department and treat his severed Achilles so he won't bleed out while he's there." The three nod before grabbing the captain and disappear.

He then points to all the others that were there waiting on his orders. "The rest of you dispose of the bodies, make it look like an accident happened, I don't really care just erase all traces of our movement, once you're done head back for debrief. You'll meet with Hokage-sama and myself. Now move it." He quickly orders in a commanding and emotionless voice. With a nod from all the other operatives they began their work of disposing the bodies.

Undisclosed location in Konoha: IT interrogation room

It was a few hours later that Bushi, captain of the 92nd scout platoon, awoke to find himself in a cramp, cold, dimly lit room with no widows chained to a solid metal chair. Looking at the door he could hear someone talking on the other side, and from the deep tone of their voice it was someone large and most likely male. And he was right as a huge man walked through the door not a second later wearing a long high collared pitch black trench coat with a grey button up coat underneath and matching pants, dark blue bandana on his head and black gloves and combat boots. But the part that made Bushi nervous were the two large scars that ran across his face giving him even more of an intimidation factor.

The Fire Nation soldier then gets chills up his spine when the man turns to him showing his pitch black eyes, and a small grin as he tightened his gloves, "Hello my name Morino Ibiki and I'll the one to torture you today." He then pulls in another chair from outside as he slowly closes the door.

Hokage's office

It was quite the mood as Naruto stood next the Lion ANBU who happened to be the leader of the assault against the kekkei genkai wielders that broke through the barrier. He had already spoken to him and now was waiting for Ibiki to work his magic. But if Naruto was completely honest he really didn't like giving that order. He thought he had acted a bit too quickly, but when you're no longer sure about what's happening in the world some decisions can be made pretty fast.

It was then he looked to the ANBU next to him, "Sai take off the mask." He says with a bit of a small smile to his friend. He sees the man nod before the mask came off showing Sai's famous pale skin and almost permanent tiny smirk. "What are you thinking about Naruto-san?" His friend asks.

Naruto only sighs as he runs a hand through his short blonde hair, "To be honest Sai, I've fought in war, but I've never really called the shots or gave legitimate orders in a war. I'm just worried that what I ordered you and your teams to do will come back to backfire on us." He says honestly before looking down at the small pile of forms before him.

Yes even with staying hidden for almost ten thousand years he still had paperwork.

"I think you really did make the right choice, and as your ANBU commander I'll support all decisions you make as Hokage. But I'll tell you what I think as your friend." Naruto laughed a bit still not quite used to Sai giving answers with actual emotion, he'd have to thank Ino for bringing him out of his shell.

Now he would've continued if Ibiki didn't just walk through the door to his office, "Report Ibiki." Naruto says.

Ibiki bows slightly before clearing his throat, "From what the prisoner told us he was captain of a scouting platoon that was tasked with finding the source of what was interfering with their base's radio, which I assume would've been our barrier. He also gave us some useful information about the world outside since we were sealed."

Naruto raises an eyebrow, "Go on." Ibiki nods before taking out a hand drawn map. He flips it over on one side to show the Hokage a map of the Elemental Nations, "This of course is a map of the Elemental Nations, but from what he told us a few years after we were sealed the benders, as they call themselves, discovered some man or monster they called Shin the Earth Splitter. I assume he or she was a powerful nuke-nin, but that's all we can assume since it happened a long time ago."

He then flips the map showing that a huge chunk of Land of Fire was now much further east and that both Lands of Wind and Earth had lost some ground too and there were now landmasses at the top and bottom of the planet.

"This is what our world looks like now sir. And even though the geography is different they still speak the same language even though they do have an accent. At some point in time there was some kind of event that pushed mass amounts of land out east creating an archipelago with the Land of Water. And also from what he told me you and Sasuke were right about the Yang energy since it has created insane sounding hybrid animals, that beast that your ANBU agent killed was a hybrid of both a rhino and komodo dragon. Also he said that bending was the preferred method of advanced combat, but older ways such as spears, swords, and shields are still around, only thing that has really improved, since we took most of our technology with us when we were sealed, is the transpiration. The land of Spring now has given birth to huge fleets of metal ships, all terrain vehicles called 'tanks' and even air travel via balloons and massive metal ships as well."

Naruto let that sink in for a moment before motioning to continue, "Now the land is only divided by four countries instead of the many that were around during our time. There is the Earth Kingdom, which is where four of the six villages are except for Kumo and Kiri, the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, which are the two masses of land that broke off form out neighbors Wind and Earth. And the Fire Nation, which is the archipelago I mentioned earlier and the land that holds Kirigakure."

Naruto listening closely raises an eyebrow, "What of the fourth nation?" Ibiki shacks his head, "That Hokage-sama plays into recent events. See almost a hundred years ago Fire Lord Sozin decided to bring the whole world under one banner and started a war that has been going o to this day. But in order to remove his greatest threat, a being they call the Avatar he had to wipe out the Avatar's people. Those people were the Air Nomads who inhabited the fourth nation. It's also in those lands that we could find Kumogakure."

Naruto frowns at the thought. Destroying a whole country to ensure your victory, only a monster would consider that a victory. So even now there were monsters in men, looks like nothing's changed. "This Avatar you mentioned, tell me more. What would make a man who was ruler of one of the four only nations on the planet fear him that much?"

Ibiki looks to his Hokage, "That sir is a question that I think only one person in this village can answer. Please excuse me while I fetch him." Ibiki then leaves the room and Naruto sighs knowing perfectly well whom he went to get. So in preparation for the most likely hysterical prisoner he took a deep breath to get focused before hardening his face to look intimidating, and surprisingly for Naruto can look pretty damn terrifying when he wants to be.

He then hears the sounds of feet coming closer to his door so deciding to put the finishing touches on his appearance he channeled a bit of Kurama's chakra to make his eyes take on that of his infamous blood red and black slit.

When he heard a knock he remained silent letting them know it was ok to enter. Naruto saw the man that was this bender still in his Fire Nation officers armor, but a little more beaten up and very shaken up, _'Ibiki it's scary how good you are at your job.'_

Bushi stares up at the people in the room he was just brought into, the first in the combat gear that looked exactly like those masked killers in the forest stood calm and cold as he saw his mask with a animal like design and his hand twitching for what assumed was a knife somewhere. But the second one was different, he could only compare this feeling he had staring at him to one other person in his life. The Fire Lord.

The young man looked to be a little younger than him with short blonde hair, and ceremonial robes of red and white with a hat of the same colors hanging off the back of his neck. However he didn't even bother looking anywhere else when he saw his eyes, the reason he reminded him of the Fire Lord, was because of his eyes.

They were a deep blood red that seemed to burn into his soul almost as if he had the eyes of a demon. He also had an air of authority that demanded absolute respect and the power surrounding him was almost suffocating. He took a guess and said that this one was the leader of these people judging from his immense output of power. He was glad they put him on his knees or else he would collapse.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer regardless of what you think. Try my patience and I'll have Ibiki go another round with you, or I'll just let my agent here kill you." He says motioning to the masked assassin next him and Bushi could see that he had his hand on the sword behind his back to show him that he was completely serious.

Shaking at the thought of either going through another torture session or dying Bushi nods, "Or you can tell us willingly and we let you go, your choice." Bushi nods his head and tries to steady his nerves as he waits for this monster of a man to question him.

"First question, what was your mission that led you to us?" Naruto asks.

Bushi breaths deeply, "We were sent in this part of the forest to investigate interference that was tampering with our long and short range radios." Naruto seemed to acknowledge what he said, but really didn't show it as he continued to stare.

"Alright then second question, what nation are you from?"

Bushi looks confused, "What? Can't you tell? I'm…" However he was cut off as he felt a sting from his cheek looking over to the masked man he saw that his hand was extended and a knife was in the wall behind him, "Speak to Hokage-sama with respect, or the next one will be buried in your eye socket." He speaks with a voice full of malice.

' _Hokage-sama, I've heard that before, but where?'_ Bushi asks himself as he tries to speak. "I'm of the Fire Nation, Hokage-sama." He says trying to add the title the man next to the blonde said.

"Third question, are you currently involved with a world war? And if so who is winning?" Naruto asks.

Bushi didn't have to even think for the answer, "Yes, there is a war going on and the Fire Nation is currently winning, by a wide margin."

Naruto then leans forward, "Fourth and final question, what do you know of the Avatar?"

Bushi shudders under those red eyes.

"Yes I know some things about the Avatar. They say the Avatar is the only person capable of bending all four elements, and is supposed to be the most powerful person on the planet if you believe some of the crazier people around. But in every way when the Avatar is born shit goes down. Some are born in war and others during peace, but it stays the same, they are the ones to change the world. But the last one was born to the Fire Nation and the next one was supposed to be born into the Air Nomads, but Fire Lord Sozin tried to stop the Avatar cycle by any mean he deemed necessary. And he did, by killing every Air Nomad he could find, but the story goes that the Avatar disappeared when he was needed most and the world hasn't heard of him since." He finished as Naruto narrowed his eyes after hearing that this supposed strongest bender vanished when people needed him the most.

"Alright then, with that out of the way, you can come in now Issuru." The Hokage says as the door opens to reveal a young man with dirty blonde hair, tan skin, and brown eyes wearing a blue shirt and pants under a green flack jacket. "You called Hokage-sama." Issuru says in a respectful, yet bored tone.

Naruto motions his head to man in front of him on his knees, and Issuru nods before putting a hand on his head before he then erased some of his memories and placed false ones where they once were. Once done he nods to the Hokage before two more ANBU appear to take him away to be placed back in the forest.

Issuru looks to his leader, "I placed the memories that you requested Hokage-sama and have gotten the information we need. I have the locations of some Fire Nation camps, supply lines, and ports. The largest being an island named Whaletail island." Issuru says before being dismissed.

"Ibiki bring me our communications expert, I believe its time to alert the other Kage of our situation." Naruto says with a sigh, to which Ibiki takes that as his signal to leave.

After getting a member of the Yamanaka clan to contact the other Kage Naruto told them of everything they learned from their prisoner and now stared at their holographic projections waiting for their response.

"So Raikage-san was right, this bending can be passed down genetically, and now they are locked in war like we once were." The Amekage says with an almost sad tone at the end. She wasn't the only one as now they were the ones that were lost in the world, so unfamiliar, yet alien to them.

"Yes Darui was right, and now these people have created empires from the very little information we left them, but what they did find they built into marvels of technology, flying warships, if you told I'd see those I'd call you crazy." Naruto says surprisingly lighthearted given the situation.

"Naruto how can you be simply unaffected by this news? We are aliens in our own backyards and they outnumber us by an even greater margin. I don't think that this is the time to make light of our situation." Gaara says seriously. Causing Naruto's face to fall a bit, "Yes Gaara I see the situation in front of us. We are nothing more than enigmas that haven't crossed the minds of people in almost ten thousand years. And from what Sasuke and one of my Hyuga guards saw in the prisoner, only those that absorbed the greatest amount of Yin energy were able to pass it down to their children, meaning that the population is very much balanced, creating less possible threats. And we have the upper hand if anything is to happen since we have the element of surprise."

Chojuro listening to what Naruto was saying raised an eyebrow, "Naruto-san from the way you're talking about the element of surprise, and the population it makes me wonder if you plan to take action in this war?"

This made the others look toward Naruto as he closed his eyes, "Am I trying to interfere with this war? The answer is yes." This made everyone immediately start shouting at him telling him that he was insane and overconfident if he thought he could win.

But Gaara after giving his initial shocked thoughts saw that Naruto was clenching his hands holding back something. It was when everyone had finished yelling that Naruto started to speak again, "Did you not hear what happened in the world while we were gone? One ordered the annihilation of an entire country and its people! And their savior has abandoned them, leaving them in the time of their greatest need! These people are fighting an uphill battle with weights on their backs! They have no hope, no confidence in their militaries to win, and are constantly afraid that one-day the Fire Lord's men are going to come to their home and kill them just because they were born with the ability to bend something other then fire! Look at the facts that we have already, people are suffering because of this, and they are innocent! They aren't an enemy army of navy, but some poor saps that happened to be born with something that someone else considered lesser." Naruto finishes lowering his voice from the yell it had previously been.

After hearing what Naruto had said all the other Kage look down a bit as they thought over what the possible outcomes would be.

And after a few moments of silence it was Chojuro that spoke up, "He's right." All the others turned to him as he now, even though he was a hologram, had a fire in his eyes, "I will not stand by and let any one be exterminated. Kiri had seen first hand what that could come to and I put my faith in Naruto-san to make the right decision. Everyone in Kiri remembers when Obito had control over our Yondaime, and I'm not about to see anything like that happen again." After saying what he truly believed Chojuro sat down as another voice spoke up that voice being Mamushi.

"Ame has seen all kinds of wars, and mostly we were alone on the loosing side, but after seeing what this war's winning side looks like, we would be honored to assist Mizukage-san and Hokage-san in the times ahead." Mamushi says looking at Chojuro.

Darui lets out a small sigh, "I trust you Naruto. You have shown that time and time again, that even on a simple hunch, when you get fired up nothing can stop you. You have the support of Kumogakure no Sato should you ever need it."

This leaves only Gaara and Kurotsuchi as the only ones who haven't said anything. Gaara knew that Naruto was somewhat soft hearted, but to risk war with another much larger force was pushing that limit, "Naruto, you are my friend, but I'm a bit hesitant to go to war again." Naruto nods to his friend understanding that war was never easy. "I'm with the Kazekage on this, even though it was funny to see jiji's face when I told him of your scroll he said to only use it if I completely trusted you. And even though it did work, I still do not think that open war is something we can achieve." A concerned Tsuchikage says.

They all looked a bit skeptical at that idea as well thinking about an open war with the Fire Nation, but Darui had an idea, "What if was not an open war?" This got him all a few different looks from the other Kage as he started to smirk, "Naruto said it himself, these people have no hope, and their Avatar has deserted them. What if we became a new kind of Avatar?"

Chojuro and Naruto raise an eyebrow as Gaara stared impassively and both Kurotsuchi and Mamushi lean in closer. "Go on Raikage-san." Mamushi says curiously.

Darui then continued, "The Avatar is said to be a master of four elements, and has been missing for some time now. So, my suggestion is that we become our own Avatars. We give the people hope yet do not reveal ourselves to them, only striking in the shadows. And with their moral at an all time high they will fight more ferociously than ever, while we simply blend into the crowds and win battles and capture territory from the along side them and eliminate any targets that either know who we are or pose a threat to us."

It was quite again after that as Naruto had a smile on his face, "Become their hope and replace their idol, quite the plan Darui. And it even allows to remain hidden putting now of our civilians in danger."

It was then that Chojuro added in, "And with possible allies, a stretched out Fire Nation military, and more shinobi than we've ever had under our command this could very well turn to our favor."

Naruto looks over to Gaara as the redhead lets out a sigh before nodding his head, "Very well, but Suna will not fully commit until we see this plan start to accumulate."

Chojuro then remembers the map that Naruto showed them, "Naruto-san that map you showed us, where did you say one of their major ports was? If I remember right there was one near Kiri that could pose a threat." Naruto raising an eyebrow looks back to the map and replies, "The closest major base to Kiri is an island by the name of Whaletail Island. And it's a pretty important one as well it is the closest large base near the South Pole and is a supply route for a lot of traffic when trying to the southern part of the Earth Kingdom. Why do you plan to hit it already?"

Chojuro only gives a shark toothed grin, "Why no Naruto-san, I'm simply asking the name of an island that the Avatar attacked." This made the others stare in shock as now their eyes were bulging at Chojuro's almost complete turn around. Darui smirks at leans back in his chair, "So the Avatar came back after so many years, and to think he destroyed an island on his first day, wow. Hokage-san if you'll excuse me there are some antsy chunin and jonin that need to ready for village defense and SPARK for offense." He says before his hologram disappears.

Chojuro looks to Naruto and Gaara, "Trust me no one will have an idea what hit Whaletail Island." He states before also vanishing.

It was only Kurotsuchi, Gaara, Mamushi, and Naruto left as the formers looked to the latter, "Quite risky Hokage-san, but again using deception to our advantage, I'm actually impressed. But like Darui said there are things to be done so I too must go." The Tsuchikage says before leaving. It then that Mamushi only shakes her head, "Pretending to be someone we're not, I'm not even going to begin to tell you the risks involved, but this is something that is already happening. Might as well prepare our PAIN squads."

It was then that only the two jinchuuriki remained staring at the other's hologram. "I may not totally support this, but I know that both Kurama and Shukaku do. And I really can't argue with them, but a word of warning Naruto. Don't push this too fast." And then the redhead was gone.

Whaletail

It was the early morning as the Southern Raiders were going through their daily plans for patrols, check ins, and orders. And all seemed to be well, like any other day for the people that wiped out almost all waterbenders in the South Pole. They were only concerned for what glory they could achieve next. They were unaware that the biggest threat to the Fire Nation to date, was waiting just below the surface of the water.

Close to the islands shore were almost a hundred Kiri HUNTER nin lying in wait for their commander to give them the signal. And their commander was none other than "The Second Demon of Kiri" Hozuki Suigetsu.

Suigetsu himself floated in the water in his standard gear only he added a mask and was going by his codename appropriately being Devil. He being the closets to the dock looks to see that even in the early morning there were at least five to seven sentries on the docks alone, not counting how many would be on the ships.

Seeing that it would be best to take them out quickly and quietly he taps his communicator and gives the others Morse code. The ones further out to sea then work on a large scale, **"Kirigakure no Jutsu,"** ( Hidden Mist) to slowly cover the island to mask their landing.

Meanwhile in the base some of the lookouts on top with binoculars could see the mist rolling in, "Ah great we got another thing of morning mist. Makes these masks so damn annoying at times." One guard complains to another getting his partner to laugh, "Yeah and don't get me stared on training in this shit. I could barley see out there even with my firebending."

But what neither saw once the mist got to the shore were the dozen or so HUNTER nin that silently crept out of the water and were now applying the, **"Sairento Kiringu,"** (Silent Killing) to take out every single sentry on the docks before both mist and ninjas worked their way inland to the base.

From there it was only a matter of time and a few disguises to gain entry to the base and within an hour and a half the company of Kiri nin taken almost the whole island only thing left was the mess hall where most of the raiders were enjoying their breakfast.

Suigetsu gives a signal and two of his HUNTERS got two jutsu ready.

No one saw it coming, they were just having breakfast when they hear, **"Suiton: Mizurappa"** (Wild water Wave) and a huge torrent of water sends everyone in the room straight to either the floor or the far wall. But they were not given any time to counter as the next instant another HUNTER quickly took her partner's place with her jutsu, **"Raiton: Jibashi."** (Electro Magnetic Murder) and no one got up after that.

Looking over the smoking bodies Suigetsu didn't bat and eye as he gave the order to search the rest of the building for anything useful.

Now in the control room stood Suigetsu and a few other HUNTER ninja as they tried to contact the Mizukage, "Sir I've got a signal." A HUNTER says to Suigetsu as he hands him a radio, "Sir?" the white haired swordsman says into the mike waiting for Chojuro to respond.

"Go ahead commander."

Suigetsu getting his confirmation started with his report, "Sir the island has been swept and all hostiles have been neutralized, but sir we found something that you and the other Kage have to know about." He hears silence on the other side for a time, "And what did you find?" Chojuro asks cautiously not really sure he wants to know the answer.

"We've got injured civilians and bodies sir, eight that are still breathing and the rest are…well, not." Suigetsu doesn't hear anything after that for a time until Chojuro utters one question, "How many?"

The swordsman looks to another HUNTER and he signs the number, "About twenty sir, we suspect torture might be related to this. And we did find information on some troops stationed at the South Pole, shall we clear them out as well?" Suigetsu asks trying to hide the fact that he was begging to after them.

"That is your call, but those injured civilians are a priority." Suigetsu only gave a sharp-toothed grin, "Hai Mizukage-sama."

It was hours later that Suigetsu had left goodbye gifts in and around both the port and around the base, before he and some his most elite were going to the South to hunt as they put it while the rest were to head back to Kiri. "Alright let's move get those people rebreathers now we all need to be leaving this base unseen. However Echo team will remain here to search one last time before joining me to head to the Pole to see if any more of these fuckers are hiding there. And Echo make sure that our gifts are primed for any unexpected visitors." He gets nods from all his men as he moves to collect data from the commander's room.

And he was ready to leave when a kunoichi appeared in front of him, "Sir someone is trying to make radio contact!" Seeing that this may blow their cover way too soon he sprints to the coms room, "Whaletail this is Royal Quest requesting permission to dock and refuel, over?" Suigetsu nods to a shinobi that had put up a henge, "This is Whaletail, that's a negative to your request. We're currently having problems with our fuel lines. It is unsafe to dock, I repeat unsafe to dock. Over?"

"Sorry Whaletail, but Prince Zuko is ordering us to dock ETA thirty mikes."

This made the room go quite before Suigetsu expressed everyone's thoughts into one word, "FUCK!"

30 Minutes Later

Zuko looked at the island and something about it just made him feel off. Everything looked normal with over a dozen dockhands waiting for them, yet he was suspicious. When they finally were at port all seemed to check out they were talking to everyone at port and from what he could hear they would have to fuel up quickly. At least he listened to his uncle when he told to him to restock his food supply at the last port, so he could try his luck near the Pole finding the Avatar.

He supposed that this was for the best that he was getting back out there faster, but he couldn't help but notice the Raiders were actually efficient now instead of their usual complacent selves.

"Zuko you look stressed come have some tea with me, " his uncle calls him from across the bow of the ship, interrupting his thoughts. Zuko grows a tick mark at his uncle's usual talk of tea and they begin to go into one of their usual arguments. While one of the disguised ninja placed a tracker seal near the helm of the ship and right under the Prince and crew's noses.

It was almost two hours later that Zuko's ship was completely ready and the young prince had just left the island, and yet that feeling of dismay was still with him for some reason.

Unbeknownst to him there were now five new members of the ship's crew lying in wait for the time when they reach the South Pole.

Some time later

Suigetsu saw that the crew was now in a much more rushed state since everyone saw the flare fired into the sky. Looking out into the cold he mentally groaned, he hated the cold. But since this was where he needed to go he shook himself of his annoyance and simply applied more chakra to his skin to prevent his already lower than normal temperature from falling any further. He then gathers his team consisting of four other HUNTER ninja by the codenames of, Frost, Mako, Siren, and Rouge.

Frost was a kunoichi with one of Kiri's most famous kekkei genkai being **Hyoton** and she was the team's expert and both mid ranged attacks and tactician.

Mako on the other hand was exactly like the shark he was named after, he was nothing but raw speed being a master of the, **"Shunshin no Jutsu,"** and very skilled in his **Raiton** he also preferred to use only kunai since he added his chakra to them making them piece almost any armor.

Siren was the only medic they had so she preferred to stay further back and rely on her long ranged genjutsu and some **Suiton**.

And finally Rouge was almost the exact opposite of Siren using the **"Sairento Kiringu,"** to get in close to take out his targets and using his large chakra reserves and **Suiton** if that fails.

He now had them all in a room on the lower deck with a silence tag on the door to prevent anyone from listening.

"Alright here is the plan, Frost you're with me when this ships comes a ground we enter the village and observe only. While the rest of you stay on the ship and tail this prince to see if he has anything of use, but do not engage. If the need arises Frost and I might need to lock onto your chakra for rapid **Shunshin** in order to reach you. Does everyone understand?" Suigetsu asks in a serious tone getting only nods before he and Frost stand up and faze through the floor.

Southern Tribe

Sokka sat in his hut alone in the dark as he placed on his war paint, this was it, this is his time to shine he couldn't leave with his father and the other men to go off to the war, but he promised to protect his home. It was time to keep that promise. He was sixteen now and he was ready for whatever these bastard threw at him.

A few minutes later he stood out watching the horizon for anything remotely Fire Nation related. He wasn't expecting a whole ship to crash into him though. Slightly panicking he looses some balance and fall into the snow. Seeing the Fire Nation casually walk down the ramp he charges only to look like a fool when he is disarmed and tossed aside like nothing.

"Where is he?!" The firebender in front demands before grabbing Gran Gran, "He's about this old, master of the four elements." Now Zuko would've continued if Sokka hadn't tried again to attack him by throwing his boomerang, but he got the same results as last time on his ass. However he did get to see his trusty weapon smack the scared bender in the back of the head before a random little warrior hands him his spear.

Smiling and taking the weapon he almost reaches the bender when he suddenly finds himself on his ass with a sword to his throat, "Don't try that again." A cold female voice says to him.

He starts to sweat as he sees a very sharp sword at his throat and was very contempt to stay there, when all the sudden the scared bender was on his ass and the female holding the sword was back with her blade in a defensive position as everyone stared at the newcomer.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka," Aang says casually to his new friends looking at the Fire Nation soldiers in front of him and the rest of the tribe. Everyone turns to the bender at the front being helped up by two others. They then surround the boy and try to subdue him, but every time they tried to he would deflect their fire with his airbending.

Zuko seeing this growled a bit, "YOU! You're the Avatar! You're no more than fourteen." He shouts before Aang got into a stance for more fire to come, what he wasn't expecting was a sword to almost cleave his head off.

He stumbles back as the female looking soldier started to use her short sword to almost nick the Avatar several times while maneuvering in and out of the other's so they could firebend properly. And after one attack where the fire almost scorched the villagers Aang knew what he had to do. "If I go with you will you promise not hurt anyone?" Zuko nods before Aang is taken away.

Zuko then looks to the swordswoman that fought the Avatar, "What's you're name? I haven't seen you around the ship." He asks curiously the woman looked to him while putting away her blade, "My name is Yuki sir, and I work near the bottom of the vessel." Zuko nodding walks back onto his ship and they take off.

Meanwhile Yuki, Shimo, or Frost made her way to her partner. When she got to Suigetsu she got straight to the point, "Taicho there is a problem." He raises and eyebrow and nods. "Sir the actual Avatar is on this ship right now. And I made a mistake, I went tout there with the Prince and his group to confront the tribe, but I was forced to reveal some skill however small it may be."

This made the white-haired HUNTER sigh gripping his hair, "Shit we need to contact the Kage about this ASAP." He then taps his earpiece, "Ok everyone hear this we are leaving, the boss needs to hear this new info we got." He then disconnects and looks to Frost. "And as for you, make some kind of excuse to get off at the next port and get your ass to the nearest ninja village. Understood?"

He gets a nod from the HUNTER, "Look I know this was one of your first real missions, but that was a rookie mistake." Suigetsu says somewhat colder to the young woman.

"Hai Taicho."

Fire Nation Palace

Azula stared into the dark as she drifted aimlessly in her dream, she could feel that her feet were not on the ground and yet she did not feel like she was falling. It was as if she could stay there forever, but there was one constant noise that she had heard for almost her entire life, a noise that she found both comfort and confidence in.

It was the sound of fire, to be more specific the sound of fire slowly and steadily burning.

There was nothing but the sound of a slow burning fire.

She relaxed after a brief moment of shock when she first awoke in this darkness, and she slowly began to melt away into the calming noise that was her natural element, her tool, her gift, and her greatest comfort.

Before she knew she began to close her eyes and try to find rest within her dream, but after finding no rest she simply let the noise sooth her. However after floating for what seemed like a few minutes she felt her back softly land on what felt like warm water. Curious she opens her eyes to see the sunset on the horizon and calmly gets and goes to put her head in her palm, only when she bring it to her face she sees that it was covered in blood, fresh blood at that.

Quickly leaping to her she sees that the only reason she heard only the fire was because that was the only thing that could make a sound.

All around her she could see torn and burnt flags of both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. And below those hundreds of banners laid thousands of corpses in the armor of her Nation and the enemy Kingdom. Looking again the only fire that remained on the battlefield was her own bright blue fire that slowly began to burn the hair and cloth of all those bodies, before quickly melting past their armor and vaporizing their flesh, burning them down to their blackened bones.

She looked down at herself once the last corps was nothing but bones and saw that she was wearing her own Royal Fire Nation armor, and her golden eyes widened when she saw that on her hands had long, sharp, and blood soaked claws instead of her usual nails. Each one claws looked to be around ten inches long and were so sharp she could make out tiny pieces of bone and metal in them and underneath them.

Now alone only with her fire to surround her Azula was left speechless as voices started to assault her mind.

"Monster!"

"Demon."

"Murderer."

"How could you?!"

"Why? Spirits why?"

"It burns, make it stop!"

"You will suffer in the afterlife for what you've done!"

"I banish you Azula. You are no longer my daughter." She hears her father's voice say.

"I was right about you." That one hurt the most because it was the voice of her mother.

She gripped her head as insanity started to claw at her mind, each voice kept repeating and there were so many of them that Azula was on her knees about to tear her hair out as she closed her eyes and warm thick tears rolled down her cheeks. She just wanted them to go away to stop making her feel this way, she couldn't help it that she was like this. All she wanted to do was please her father after he mother showed her no love and called her monster.

Was it wrong for her to seek love. Was it wrong for her to be happy. True she might be a bit of a mischievous teen, but most sixteen-year-old girls were a bit on the mischievous side.

She looks down at her claws and lifts one to her eye to try and end it, but before she could the voices stopped and another took their place, only this one was different than the others.

" **Begone from her. She is who she has always been and who she will continue to be. But she can learn to change for the better. And it is not your place to berate her for what she is by nature, or what she has done, for she is still only a child. Torment her no more.**

It was comforting, it was warm, and it radiated power. Just like fire. Just like **her** fire.

And just like that the voices stopped and were out of her mind. She blinked then stood up to see that once again the room was pitch black with only light from the ceiling shining upon her as there was a large circle of strange symbols on the floor around her.

She tried to look around and see where she was now only to stop when she caught sight of something massive. It was a cat, or tiger she didn't really care what, but the feline was bigger than the gates to the royal palace. And it was made entirely of bright blue fire, with bits of black to outline the shape of the creature making it possible to see that it had two long waving tails that, like the rest of its body, were also on fire, with the right eye being a brighter yellow than the sunrise, and the left was a dark green like the thickest of forests.

All in all Azula stood in awe of the beast before her, it was massive, beautiful, and she could feel the power rolling off it in waves. It was almost too much. Then it looked her straight in the eye and lowers its head down to her to get a better look at her.

" **So you have come. Perhaps I should've spoken sooner, you could be much further along than you are now, and perhaps not as malicious. But that opportunity has past, and now we've work to do Azula."**

This made the princess freeze in her tracks, firstly the giant fire cat can talk, secondly how long has the thing been here, and third how does it know her?

But before she could even begin to question it blackness started to creep into her vision as she was being pulled out of her mindscape. She opens her mouth to speak, but the cat spoke first. **"You have questions, yes I know. But that will have to wait for another time."**

And then she was gone.

Azula then sprang up in her bed breathing rapidly as she saw the sun start to rise outside her window, _'What was that thing? What did it want with me? And why do I feel, better now?'_

She thought about those questions, but decided that it was best to think on them later right now she was simply walking to breakfast trying to get the drowsiness out of her eyes. It didn't take long though for her morning walk to be interrupted by a soldier.

"Your highness your father has requested your presence." He says bowing to her. She sighs in her head, "Very well then take me to him." The soldier nods and begins to escort her to her father.

However it was not to his personal quarters or the dinning hall, but the war room. She fought back a surprised look and continued forward, opening the door she saw her father and his generals, admirals, and even his spy master there as well at the table with him. He had a deeper scowl than usual as he was reading a scroll in front of him. He only looks up to see who entered the room.

"Azula, I did not expect you to be so casual when I summoned you to the war room." He says drawing attention to her and the fact that she was still wearing her more casual dress of a dark red kimono with a midnight black sash and her hair down. "I was not expecting you to summon me to the war room father. Please forgive my dress." She says before taking her seat next to her father.

"Well then sire, that was what our scouts tailing Prince Zuko have found. Sir what are your orders?" The spymaster asks. Ozai looks over everyone present at the table before looking to his daughter. "Azula I have a mission for you." He says to her as he hands the documents back to the spymaster, and receives a map in return.

"From what scouts have reported they claim that Zuko had a break in finding the Avatar and went straight to the south pole to search." This made Azula widen her eyes as she looks to her father to make sure he was serious. "Yes I know quite impressive, but that's not all. He was supposed to check in here at an outpost we have near the Southern Water Tribe, Whaletail Island. I'm sure you're familiar."

She nods towards, "Yes father." He looks back to the map, "Good then you can see that it is not too far from the southern water tribe. And if your brother did stop there to try and find the Avatar then he would've had to check in there. But we have yet to hear from the island, which leads me to one of three things. Most likely there was a radio malfunction and they have yet to fix it. The other being that the Southern tribe hid some remaining water benders and attacked the island, but that is unlikely. And the final one is most unlikely, the Avatar wiped them out. But regardless of what happened your mission is to investigate the island and find out why it has stopped with their radio check ins. And if possible capture the Avatar if you have the chance, even if my brother is with Zuko I don't want this to become a beacon for the Earth Kingdom or the Northern Tribe. Do you understand?" He asks sternly.

Azula bows to her father, "Yes Father, may I ask if someone else may accompany me?" She asks, he simply nods his head not even looking at her.

And like that she walked out to change into her battle gear and find her friend.

As Azula walked through the halls to find her closest friend, and if she was honest one of her only friends, she thought about the mission that her father was sending her on. True her father had sent her on a few other missions, but those were more diplomatic ones to conquered territories.

But this was different, yeah the part about the Avatar she understood because he was a powerful beacon in the world and could become the most powerful bender in it, but they just now found out about his existence, why would her father send her, his favorite child and one of his most elite firebenders to find a rumor? Was he scared? _'No for my father to fear something that is across the world is impossible. But then why is sending me and a person of my choosing to investigate an island that is probably going through a radio problem?'_

Azula simply brushed those thoughts aside as she found the one she was looking for.

Azula found who she was looking for in one of the many palace courts casually throwing his knives into a target that was stuffed to point of collapsing with blades, seeing his friend approach Mai stops throwing knives long enough to give her a chance to speak.

"What do you want Azula?" Mai asks getting straight to the point. Azula sighs as nothing has changed about her monotone friend. "I might need you to come with me for something."

This makes Mai turn to look at her, "You asking for help. That's something I thought I'd never see." She says sarcastically getting Azula to frown a bit. "I may be confident, but I know when I need help, and I think a chance to find the Avatar is a little beyond me."

She saw Mai wipe her head around, "You're serious?"

Azula cringes a bit after the question, "Well I said a chance, see my father want us to check in on Whaletail Island as they haven't made contact in a few days, and he thinks it could be a number of things. But Zuko did report something about the Avatar recently. So hey that sounds exciting." Mai only sighs.

"Fine, I'll go. Better than being here all day." She says before walking away leaving a smiling Azula.

Close to Whaletail

It took a few days, but eventually both girls had made it to the island and from what they could see something was defiantly wrong. All the ships were there, yet there was no crew to greet them, no sentries at the docks, not even a single light that they could see.

This made both Azula and Mai very weary of this place, "I don't like this." Mai says expressing both her and Azula's thoughts.

A little while later their boat was at the docks and the ramp was lowered, "Captain send a few men out to scout the base. Something doesn't feel right to me." Nodding at her orders he sends out three scouting teams to investigate he also gave them a radio.

After sending the teams out into the base the captain, Mai, Azula, and some of the communication experts were in the coms room listening to the team constant feed back.

"All teams, what are your locations?" The captain asks into the radio before listening for their response.

"This is Alpha, we are currently in the mess hall. Looks like something happened here." This makes Azula raise an eyebrow and Mai lean in a bit. "What is it?" the captain asks

"I'm not sure sir, but we're seeing a lot of water, and signs of something electrical. Maybe some kind of accident, hard to confirm." The captain nods before telling them to continue sweeping the base.

"Bravo checking in, we are currently in the coms room. Everything in here is destroyed. Someone didn't want them to call for help." Now everyone hearing that looked at the base from out the window and they saw now why there had been no check ins. Even if there were people still there, they couldn't call for help.

"This is Charlie, we just entered the prison area under the base…Captain this is something you got to see. We found the Raiders sir, all of them." The grim tone in which he said it was not lost to anyone on the ship.

"Hold on sir looks like there's something on their chests," they then start to hear a loud sizzle on the other side of the radio before all hell broke loose.

"Oh shit! Get out of here! Get the fuck out of h-" His radio cut off, before everyone on the boat felt shockwaves almost knocking them off their feet. They then turned to see explosions chaining all over the island headed straight for them.

Panicking Azula snapped, "Helmsmen get us the hell out of here!" And with that the ship started to move again slowly backing up trying to get away from the explosion riddled island, but not quick enough.

Seeing the front of the ship was still in the danger zone the captain, Mai, and Azula took cover. "Incoming!"

Fire, shockwaves, and parts of the base and ships that were docked there then pelted the ship shacking up and Azula heard a familiar scream next to her.

When it was all over she turned to see Mai with a large piece of metal sticking out of her calf, and it was starting to bleed out. Seeing a noblemen's daughter with shrapnel in her made the captain speak up fast, "Medic!"

And hour later

After all the damages were assessed Azula was told the front had too many breaches to repair, or even make it to the next port, so they were stranded there with nothing, only the thought of help arriving since their long range radio was still in tact. Mai's injury had been taken care of, but what had happened made Azula realize that whoever did this was someone to be feared.

"I don't care who you are, but I will find you. You just made an enemy of the Fire Nation, Avatar." She says before lighting up her own fire and watching it burn the air around her hand.

 **And done. Well this one was fun to make, and really want to keep writing this one hopefully it'll get a lot of support.**

 **Anyway Read and Review I always enjoy reading feedback, and if you have suggestions or guesses as to what should happen next don't be shy.**

 **Stay Cool**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own either Naruto or Avatar.

 **Ok so I just wanted to say a few things before the chapter got underway.**

 **1\. I'm sorry to those who want Azula X Naruto, but it's not happening I've got plans for both** , **especially Azula, she'll be a key player later. But she will meet Naruto eventually.**

 **2\. It might be a bit one sided at first, but keep in mind that benders vastly outnumber ninja.**

 **3\. Yes airships and balloons weren't shown until later in the show, but in this version they've had close to ten thousand years, so they're a little further ahead.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Biju and Spirit speech" or Jutsu**

' _ **Biju and Spirit thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 3: So it Begins**

Frost stared up into the into the sky as she along with the ship was on sailed off with the Avatar in custody, right now she was currently debating whether to kill the Avatar right now, but she hesitated for two very important reasons.

One her Taicho had told her to only get off at the next port and that it had to be reported to their superiors, she was in no place to take drastic measures as of yet. And until either a Kage or other high-ranking officer gave her the go ahead the bald teen was to live.

And the second reason that she didn't make a move is because Zuko and a few members of the crew are starting to get curious as to her sudden appearance. She knew that she would only have one, maybe two chances to slip away at port before trying to link up with her team at Kiri.

So she simply stood there looking over the blade she took off one of the Southern Raiders. She personally liked the weight of it and was able to look past the quality, she had grew up in Kiri where becoming a swordsman was very much encouraged. And as such she grew up around the finest blades that one could forge. But still this blade would do for now, but she did miss her ninjato.

She however was interrupted from her observation with the sound of a crash being heard before the smell of fire pierced her nose. Turning around she saw the Zuko and the Avatar were fighting with it being somewhat even matched, she decided to change that.

Drawing her blade she moved at a speed that wouldn't raise too many questions and silently crept into the fight and waited for her chance to wound the younger teen.

Hearing a loud groan above and behind her see saw some giant flying thing covered in hair from her peripheral, and she also saw her chance to strike.

Aang couldn't be happier right now he saw his chance to escape, and his friends were there as well, smiling her turns to shout, "App- Ah!" Unfortunately his excitement was cut short when he felt a gash form on his lower back.

Turning quickly and using airbending to create some distance between him and his assailant Aang sees the same woman that he fought at the South Pole. She appeared only a few older than him late teens early twenties at most, but for a moment when Aang looked her in the eyes he didn't see anger, excitement, or determination, there was nothing there, it was if this woman was simply looking threw him.

"You should never turn your back on an opponent." She was in a monotone voice, Aang was now locked between a furious firebender and a remorseless swordswoman as both of them had him on his guard full time and with the wound Aang had on his lower back he knew that this fight wouldn't be much longer.

And after stumbling from a kick he received from the nameless female fighter Zuko seized his chance to finish him by unleash a fury of firebending moves onto the Avatar knocking him out cold and into the icy waters below.

Katara shouting to her new friend was quite scared now since he had fallen overboard, was about to leap into the water to get him, when a giant vortex arose from the water with Aang at the top, and with his glowing white eyes and tattoo he looked quite intimidating.

The water tribe siblings then watch as Aang crashes his vortex onto the ship before sending giant waves to knock the almost every soldier out there off the boat.

But there was one thing that concerned Sokka especially, and that was the fact that one of the people the water didn't knock off was the swordswoman from before, she simple jumped off the wall and over the wave leaving her completely fine.

Now this was a big problem because Aang collapsed and they had to rescue him, "Sokka grab Aang!" Katara shouts as she jumps off the bison's back before getting into a somewhat broken waterbending stance.

She then locks eyes with the older woman and sees that her and her brother were being circled by swordswoman and that a few Fire Nation spearmen were approaching quickly. So deciding to take action in order to protect her brother and the Avatar she tried to bend a sized able amount of water to freeze them, only to send it towards her brother who had just loaded Aang onto Appa, "Ah Katara, what the hell!?" he shouts pointing at his now frozen feet.

Katara looking embarrassed tried the same technique only backwards and was rewarded with three frozen spearmen. Smiling a little at her success she almost forgot the circling sword wielder and had to duck or receive a deep sword wound on her stomach.

Stumbling from having to duck so low so fast she crawled back as she looked up to the still emotionless woman that simple looked down at her before charging sword at the ready.

But before she could get within range for her to do some damage to the water tribe girl she was blasted back into a wall by an airwave from Appa. "Katara we have to go, now!" Sokka says with a now conscious Aang at Appa's reigns, "Appa Yip Yip!" He shouts before the bison takes off into he sky.

Now Sokka thinking that they got away leans over the side to see that woman he fought holding one of the frozen soldier's spears aiming it at them.

Laughing to himself he leans his head on his palm as he watches, _'Yeah like a girl could throw that spear this far.'_ He thinks to himself before widening his eyes and having to duck as that very spear she held was only inches over his head. _'Lucky shot!'_ He yells scared in his mind.

Katara sitting behind Aang turns to see two huge streams of fire headed for Appa and lets out a scream before Aang turns and springs into action by calling on the last of his strength to redirect the blast into the icecap next to the ship causing it to become trapped between two glaciers.

Zuko burning with anger looks up at the bison and its passengers, "After them!" He shouts, but turning around he sees that his still frozen men were slowing being thawed out . "After you're finished with that." He says much quieter.

He then sighs and shuts his and rubs his temple beginning to think about the headaches this will cause. His is however interrupted by the sound metal scraping against something, he looks over to the woman know to him as Yuki picking herself off the ground and grabbing her sword he saw her stare at the blood on the blade before sticking out her tongue and licking the blood off the side of her blade.

Now with a curious Zuko and a somewhat cautious Iroh they approached the woman as she was dusting off her shoulder pads, "Yuki, correct?" Zuko ask getting her attention.

The woman turns to the prince, and he decided to get a better look at her since he only gave her a glance when they were in the pole, and he could say that she was quite the looker in her own sort of rough way.

She had long straight black hair underneath her leather helmet and a fare skin tone one would expect of a member of the Fire Nation, but it was her other features that made him wonder why he hasn't seen her or really noticed her sooner. While her hair and skin tone were from the Fire Nation it was her eyes that lead him to look at her differently, she had eyes of a deep purple not really the most common color from his country it made him wonder if she had the blood one of the other nations in her. But he could also see that she had a somewhat large scar near her jaw line that lead all the way to her neck.

Iroh on the other hand could see this was a woman that has seen her fair share of combat, the scar on her face proved that those she's fought didn't care that she was a woman and went for the killing blow. Much like she did to the water tribe girl. And while her eyes were defiantly different it was what he saw within them that proved his point that this was woman of skill and efficiency, they were cold like the very ice that surrounded their ship.

She then sheaths her sword and stands a bit straighter, "What can I do for you General, my Prince?" She asks politely. Zuko was the first to speak, "I saw how you fought out there, and you're quite skilled. If I may ask who trained you to use a sword like that?" He asks impressed at her skill with the blade she was wielding.

She looks down to her blade before unsheathing it and twirling it around for a moment before holding it in a reverse grip, "I was trained by my father sir, sword combat is a family legacy." She says in a monotone voice reminding him of Mai, _'Do all dangerous women talk like this?'_ Zuko questions in his head before shacking those thoughts off and returns his attention to Yuki.

Iroh smiles a bit seeing his nephew somewhat reminded of his old crush, he saw the resemblance as well, but that was not what he had on his mind. "So then, may I ask if tasting the blood on your sword is also a tradition?" Iroh asks with a raised eyebrow.

Yuki looks to the old bender and frowns, "Yes tasting the blood on one's blade is also a tradition, but if serves a different purpose than one would think. We only taste the blood of those who have managed to escape." She says looking off in the direction of where the Avatar flew off. Zuko and Iroh both share a look to one another as she turns her stare back to them, "Is there anything else I may do for you?" She asks with a tiny bit of impatience in her voice. "No that is all, go help the rest of the crew with getting us out of the ice." Zuko ordered.

Iroh seeing that Zuko could also tell that there was something not right about the woman nods to him as they walk into the quarters for the night.

Kirigakure no Sato: Mizukage's office

Suigetsu now stood in the center of the room as the six Kage stared at him, he had just returned since finishing his mission and splitting up from Frost. And now he had to tell them all the bad news about the Avatar.

"Kage-samas, there has been a new development that complicates our current path." He sees that he has their attention and takes a deep breath before continuing. "After my men and I captured the port of Whaletail we laid a trap and I along with Echo team set off to the South Pole when an unexpected Fire Nation ship made port. Once there Frost infiltrated their ranks and she gave me some startling news. It appears that the Avatar we are trying to replace has returned and is presumably in Fire Nation custody."

He says letting the meaning of this sink in, as the six leaders widen their eyes. "This is bad, Kumo has already deployed infiltration teams in both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. And there are plans being drawn up for attacks, assassinations, and outposts, for this hidden war. If he returns now and this could be trouble for us if we plan to take further actions?" Darui says in a tone much more serious than his usual laid back one.

Mamushi raising an eyebrow looks to the others, "Hold on for a second, how is the Avatar's return key to our plans? Yes he might be a figurehead, but we've already had significant progress in securing low-key points of interest and obtaining information and we currently have the advantage in terms of surprise and training. So what harm could he do to us at this moment?"

Kurotsuchi sighs at the Amekage, "Right now he can do nothing, but if left unchecked this could be very bad for our operations. Hokage-san said it himself when he first told us of this war, he is a powerful figure of hope. And right now to theses people that have little hope this is very good for them, but the problem is that we have already taken his place." Mamushi stares at the Tsuchikage, "I'm still lost as to why this is bad?"

Darui seeing her confusion decides to enlighten her, "The problem is this Avatar uses the same principle of peace Pein once used. My spies have searched libraries in both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom and all come back with the same kind of information about the Avatar. He is the one to bring balance to the world, unfortunately that means change to him is not good. And the return of the Shinobi Alliance is most defiantly change for him and the rest of the world. Especially with our reputation." He finishes cryptically.

Gaara leans into his chair as he stares at Darui with narrowed eyes, "And tell me Raikage-san, what does that mean?"

This makes the dark-skinned Kage reached into his desk as he pulled out a very old looking scroll that had a lot of cracks and small tears all over it. "This is what I meant it seems that we were not entirely forgotten. In here is someone's description of us and our way of life, in a much darker light." He says before unrolling it and he began to read from it.

"Back when I was but a boy my father always told of strange things in the world, giant trees that cold grow because of anger, everlasting mist, and even great beasts that bowed to no man. But being as young as I was I simply regarded to those as myth or legend, something he would tell me before bed.

However it was when I grew older that I realized my father was never telling stories, but describing the very world I never saw.

When I became a teen I was making my way my field to collect crops like I had done for most of my life, but I had this gut feeling that something would be different about this day. And when I heard loud cracking noises in the woods to the east followed by the sound of rushing wind and a bright blue flash like that of lightning during a storm. And being the brash young heart that I was I decided against better judgment to investigate.

What I found changed my life. For I did not find anything that one would call normal, what I found was a single man surrounded by bodies, all of them showed signs of burns, deep slash marks, and caved in torsos. And in the middle of was the man…no monster who did the deeds. He was tall, with broad shoulders and dark skin clothed in dark purple sleeveless shirt, light grey pants, bandana, mask, and sandals to cover his feet. But the strangest parts about him that made think of a monster instead of man were his eyes and what lay under his skin.

For coming out of his arms were dozens maybe hundreds of needles that were in either the ground of one of the many bodies around him. They appeared to be alive and responding to his will as he suddenly stopped whatever it was that he was doing and turned to where I had hid to watch. Turning away in fear I held my breath as the world around me started to move all the slower, and for a few agonizing moments I did not know if I was to live to see tomorrow. After hearing nothing for some time I opened my eye to see if the danger had passed.

And it was then that I regretted that choice, for when my eyes opened I saw a pair of eyes no man could have. A blood shot red took the place of the natural white and in that was very unsettling sea foam green that held no mercy or compassion of any kind.

Seeing as this thing had found me I tried to turn and run, but the moment I turned he was there in my path. I didn't know when he moved or how he got there, but all I knew was fear at the time.

He then began to slowly approach me before he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me in the air. Struggling to resist I tried to strike his arm with my gardening scythe, but the blade shattered on his skin and he didn't even flinch. And as I stared into his eyes I knew then that I was to die. So closing my eyes I prepared myself for death, but it never came.

I felt my throat be release from his grip and when I reopened my eyes after I fell to the floor I see he had let me go, but when I tried to look for him there was nothing. He was gone without a trace to be found."

Darui then put the scroll away as he directed his attention back to the other Kage, "It appears that whoever wrote this book had a run in with the former Akatsuki member Kakuzu. It goes on but that is the only time he met a shinobi face to face."

Naruto sat there with his hands ready to pull his hair out as he heard the book, "That can't be the only one, there has to be some other kind of account in a more positive nature, right? Is that all people know of shinobi is death and destruction?" Naruto asks worried he wanted to help these people not become their nightmares.

Darui shakes his head, "Not that I know of Hokage-san. But this isn't all bad news seeing as this author has only seen one shinobi up close, and even then that shinobi was a highly recognized criminal." However Darui's words were still not enough for Naruto to be completely convinced.

"I heard you when you read it Darui, but still if that is the only thing we have to worry about I'm still a bit hesitant. After all Kakuzu was a former shinobi of Takigakure no Sato and Konoha took them in before the seal was placed. And if by some chance someone from somewhere recognizes their mark or any of ours, then our position in the shadows will be that much harder to maintain."

The rest of the Kage looked at Naruto in somewhat of a new light listening to him speak perhaps he wasn't as dumb as he looked sometimes. "Darui does the scroll ever mention any other ninja?" Gaara asks.

Darui shakes his head at the Kazekage, "No nothing like that, after his encounter with Kakuzu it goes on to tell about how the sky darkened later in his life and I'm probably guessing that he is referring to the "Eye of the Moon" plan that Obito, Madara, and Kaguya used for a time. However he does start to talk of something else later towards the end of his book."

This gets the other Kage to lean a bit Gaara and Chojuro resting their heads on their hands, "Continue Raikage-san."

Darui looks around the room, "Well shortly after we sealed ourselves the benders that took control came up with a theory as to what we were after "Shin the Earth Splitter" had appeared. He went on to tell the story of how his friend, a waterbender, fought against the dark spirit Shin. And from what the book says his friend describes a few abilities that are quite common in our society, like running on both water and vertically up walls, or disappearing with the Shunshin."

Naruto sighs, "So now we're dark spirits, wonderful."

Kurotsuchi seeing how off topic they had become clears her throat, "Raikage, Hokage perhaps it would be best to get back to the topic as to what we are to do about the Avatar?"

Mamushi nods to the Tsuchikage, "I agree Tsuchikage-san. Now from what my sources say the Avatar is supposed to the bridge between the physical and spiritual worlds. But I'm not sure if this spiritual world is the afterlife, summoning realms, or something else, but history has told us that this world has had many, many spirits. The most powerful actually teaching certain creatures or even people directly how to bend four of our five elements to their will."

Gaara looks to the maroon haired Kage, "So you think that if he crosses over these sprits will tell him of our existence? If that is the case what is to stop the rulers of this world from knowing already?" That little fact gave the Kage a headache-inducing amount of questions.

"Well what if we to eliminate this Avatar? As some of you have said it is his job to stop anything that upsets the balance and we qualify for that. Also he is truly the only one we know of that could be a potential threat. After all, any ninja that can manipulate four elements is a force to be recoded with." Chojuro suggests getting a slow nod from Kurotsuchi and Mamushi.

Naruto seeing where this was headed tries to reason a bit, "Wait just a moment! Why are so quickly assuming that we need to kill the Avatar maybe we could convince him to our side?" He asks somewhat hopeful.

What he wasn't expecting was Gaara to shoot his hope down, "Naruto if those spirits tell him that we exist they might tell him of why bending exists. From what these people know bending is a gift from the spirit realm, taught to mortals by either the spirits themselves or their chosen animal guilds. Now how do you think the world would react if their scared bending were revealed to be nothing more than run off from a war that we caused? That would shake their very culture to the core. So no one, even the Avatar cannot find out we exist, for if they do the truth behind us will crush what little hope these people have left. So in order to maintain peace within this new world the truth must never be revealed. And to that…." He trails off letting Naruto come to a realization.

"The Avatar can't even have the chance to find out." The Hokage says with small layer of sadness in his voice.

It was quite for a few moments before Naruto combed his fingers over his short blonde hair, "If we are to do this it can't be a huge force, at most ten, but that still seems to be too many." Mamushi seeing the basic idea of what the Hokage was saying put her hand on her chin as she thought of something.

"What about one highly skilled ninja from each of the six villages?" She says a bit unsure of her own voice. However Darui hearing her sees possibilities open up for each village to show off a bit of their strength and keep their low profile in check. "That could work, but these ninja would most likely be kekkei genkai users seeing as most of the world will be accustomed to fire, water, wind, and earth. And they would need to be some of the village's best yet young enough so that their lack presence will not affect our campaign too much." Naruto thought for a time before smiling, "I think I've got just the candidate for Konoha."

Seeing as the other Kage did not have any objections to this they disappeared into nothing, leaving Naruto alone in his office.

Konoha streets

Seventeen-year-old Konohamaru wasn't doing anything this month, and that pissed him off.

Sure he was made the Hokage's personal apprentice and he had become a full-fledged jonin last year, and was probably one of the strongest ninja in Konoha, but he had way too much energy to exert. So he had been coaching and training his friends and teammates Moegi and Udon to try and bring them up to his level. And while all of them did become chunin together Naruto practically forced him into the jonin exams.

But he really couldn't complain life had been easy for the past three years. No one trying to kill you, no crazy clients that you wanted to beat into the ground, and no demon cats to chase, that was for forever going to be one of the highlights from living in the barrier.

But at the same time there were no exciting missions, no new faces to meet, and barley any contact with his friends in other villages. So yeah while it had been an easy life it had also gotten pretty boring.

So all he could do now was visit his little cousin to give her some pointers and show a little of the Sarutobi taijutsu his grandfather had left him, that and visit his sensei and family.

And now he had already done one of those things seeing as little Mirai was dead tired since her last training session her older cousin, he could only laugh seeing pout a little when they were done complaining about how she didn't even land one punch.

So now here he was walking to his Hokage's personal home to visit his other favorite munchkin Boruto and his little sister Himawari.

When he gets there he knocks on the door and waits patiently for Hinata to answer, "Oh Konohamaru-kun so nice to see you again." Hinata says opening the door for the young jonin.

Now Konohamaru wouldn't lie when he said Hinata was a beautiful woman, but any thought like that was quickly crushed when he remembered that she was married to the boss, and had already had two kids with him.

"Yo Hinata-chan is little Bolt here he's been by the boss' office when I'm there and he wants me to show him a thing or two to get him ready "take daddy's place." He says up air quotes for the last part getting Hinata to smile, "Just like his father, so excitable." She then lets him in before closing the door.

Konohamaru looks around the room and sees his favorite little blonde asleep on the living room couch making him and Hinata smile, "He looks tired, I thought people like him and Naruto never ran out of energy?" The young jonin asks smiling at the young boy. Hinata hearing him laughs a little as she walks past her son giving him a small kiss on the cheek before turning back to look at him.

"True he does have a lot of energy in him, he's only three so you won't see him trying to use the rasengan any time soon, I hope." Giving a toothy grin at the thought of Bolt and his father trying to use the rasengan made Konohamaru laugh quietly, Yeah that would be something to see."

The two older ninja then walked away from the sleeping blonde as they made their way to the kitchen, "Would you like some tea Konohamaru-kun?" Hinata asks as she felt a presence fast approaching the house. "Uh sure that would great, thank you Hinata." And with that she walks away smiling for some reason, leaving Konohamaru with scratching his head as to what she could be thinking about.

But ignored it as he turned around to grab a seat, only to come face to face with a grinning Naruto, scaring the shit out of him, "AHHHH! What the hell boss! Don't do that to me!" He shouts angrily at both being scared and being snuck up on by his sensei.

Naruto just laughed a lit bit before grabbing a seat, "Well that's on you Konohamaru. You just need to be more aware of your surroundings, after all missions could start at any time again."

That made the Sarutobi raise an eyebrow towards the blonde Kage, curious he leans forward a bit, "Boss something happened didn't it?" Konohamaru asks getting a nod from Naruto as Hinata walked back into he room with three cups of tea. "Naruto-kun, I knew you were coming so I made your favorite." Hinata says happily as she gives her husband a kiss on the cheek making him blush a bit. "I'll be back in just a moment, Himawari and Bolt need to be tucked into bed." She says before walking away with Naruto having a far off look in his eyes as he saw he retreating form. He still remembered what she could be like before they had kids.

Turns out from a relationship standpoint Hinata could be pretty bold, true she was a nervous wreck when they weren't dating and close to a panic attack on her wedding day, but between those and after the latter she had quite the wild side to her. Not that Naruto minded at all. After all she was pregnant within three weeks of being married, they even say at one point in time Naruto walked with a limp.

Smiling at the couple Konohamaru coughs a bit, "Uh boss I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm assuming that there is a mission involved with you being here?" Naruto sighs before nodding his head.

"Yes Konohamaru I have a mission for you, and you are quite frankly the perfect person for it." The brown-haired shinobi raises an eyebrow as he looks his Hokage dead in the eye before getting serious.

"What is my mission Hokage-sama?" He says in a professional jonin like tone.

"Konohamaru Sarutobi as of right now only a handful of people know this, so I need you to keep absolute digression with the information I'm about to tell you." Konohamaru nods as an affirmative.

Naruto then relaxes a bit before continuing, "Roughly a hundred and twenty hours ago the village barrier was breached and accidentally deactivated. The cause being a small platoon of unknown hostiles that invaded Konoha territory, and after having them neutralized and their leader interrogated we found out that the barriers have accelerated time to an extreme degree leaving us ten thousand years in the future. And this future happens to be ruled by benders, the same group of people that we saw emerge after the fourth war."

After hearing this Konohamaru was left in a state of shock. Ten thousand years, good lord what had changed.

Naruto then waved his hand a little trying to get his apprentice back on track. Snapping back into his professional mind set the young jonin begins to listen again. "Anyway, as of right now we have learned a lot about this world, but most importantly is that it is currently involved in a war that has lasted almost a hundred years. Adding to that it appears that one country is almost about to claim victory over the others, that country being the Fire Nation. Now I know what you're thinking, it is not Hi no Kuni. The Fire Nation is an archipelago that broke off from the original landmass after an event known as 'The Day the Earth Scattered' and from there became its own nation with a monarch that has ruled since it began, and Kirigakure is also located there since their island was somewhat smashed together by another when that event took place.

And as for the other nations, the Erath Kingdom where four of the six villages are currently in is the largest and one of the ones fighting against the Fire Nation. Besides them you have the Water Tribes, which are two smaller landmasses that broke off the same time the Fire Nation did, only they moved to the world's poles. And finally there was the Air Nomads that lived in the scattered Air Temples around the fourth country, and it is here that Kumo is located."

Konohamaru seeing something a miss here looking strangely at the Hokage, "Hokage-sama forgive me, but what exactly is my mission?" Naruto puts a hand through his hair as he takes a deep breath.

"Your mission is related to this war Konohamaru. See in this new world of benders there is a cycle that goes threw the four nations guided by spirits, as the locals say and from what a few history books have told us, called the Avatar cycle. This particular Avatar happens to be a survivor of a massacre that occurred near the beginning of the war. He is an airbender from what the spy network says and has let this war go on for close to one hundred years." Konohamaru widened his eyes at that as he thought about anyone who would simply sit aside as a war raged on.

"See at the beginning of the war Fire Lord Sozin started this war by killing almost every single airbender in existence, except for the one, the Avatar who fled before the attack abandoning this world. But now that he's back, and we are concerned that he will expose us and our actions." Again Konohamaru gave Naruto a blank stare telling him that he was lost again.

"Alright then let me back up a bit, see after that first contact group was neutralized all of the major villages started to send out spies into the three remaining nations, and low key sabotage teams into Fire Nation controlled territory. And after a few days a HUNTER platoon destroyed a fairly large Fire Nation island and later a smaller branch of this platoon found the Avatar near the South Pole. As of now we still think that he is in Fire Nation custody, but my gut tells me that might've changed. So skipping to the point we believe that the Avatar will be a huge risk to our plans to help these people, because from what history says he is the balance between worlds, and the only one to master the four elements. But from what I read about his philosophy of peace it was very much like Pein's, his way or the highway."

Konohamaru clenched fist as he heard the rest of what Naruto had said, to abandon people when they needed you the most and worst to him was the fact that he could very well be like Nagato, only unlike Pein and his radical group of S-rank terrorists, this world already follows him.

"Konohamaru, your mission to terminate the Avatar. You will link up at these coordinates with a five other ninja from the other major villages then purse the Avatar if has escaped from custody, and if not intercept and get rid of him before he tells the world of us." Now then he rose out of seat and was about to leave, but something told to stay just a bit longer.

"Hokage-sama, what do you mean 'tells the world of us' I thought we were helping them?" Naruto sees his point and looks out the window for a moment, "Konohamaru, you know how chakra was born, right ?" Naruto asks quietly, getting a nod from him he continues, "Well you also know how bending was created from the run off Yin energy, so answer me this. How do you think the world would react if they knew their gift from the spirits was nothing more than a mistake that we failed to catch? How many people that dedicate their lives to bending would see it as an entire lifetime wasted on something that only existed because of our mistakes? It would destroy them down to the cultural level."

Seeing his sensei's point he nods. "I accept the mission, Hokage-sama."

Naruto gives a small nod, "You have thirty six hours to collect your gear and be ready to meet the other agents here." He says pointing to a small island close to Kiri on a world map he had brought out. "Good luck." Naruto says to his young friend, getting a grin as he vanished in a Shunshin.

After he was gone Naruto turned to his wife, who had slipped back into the kitchen without them noticing. "What do you think of all this Hinata, of this whole mess?" Naruto asks as Hinata gets up and wraps her arms around her husband's neck and leans on his shoulders.

"You're forced to make a tough decision again Naruto, and you choose to try and protect people you don't even know and will probably never meet by saving their way of life. It is what you've always done and it is what I know you will continue to do. That's what I think of this." He turns to face her before capturing her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. "You always know how to lift my spirits." He says before sipping the tea she made. "Hinata what did you put in this tea?" He asks feeling a bit, off.

She only smiles as she walks around the chair and sits on his lap, "Just the usual, but I did add a dose of moon berry to give a bit of a sweet flavor." She says smirking at him realizing what she did.

"You gave me an aphrodisiac?" He says a small blush coming onto his face. Surprised that she could go from sweet and innocent to….well this in a matter of seconds. She had told him that she missed him being home more often, but he didn't know it was this bad. His only answer was a devilish smirk from her as she used a bit of chakra to Shunshin to their bedroom and a silencing seal being placed on the door. Wouldn't want to wake up the kids.

Konoha gates the next day

Konohamaru was waiting by the village gates as all he needed now was the go ahead from Naruto to be on his way. So feeling bored he double-checked his equipment, looking in his bad he had three storage seals, one for food and water, medicine, and the third and largest for other random little supplies he would need on the journey.

Satisfied when he examined how much food he was bringing then checked his weapons. More than triple the standard amount of kunai and shuriken one would need for a long-term mission, so that was all good.

Reaching further into his into his pouch he grips a very familiar knife, pulling one out he looks at one his late uncle's famous trench knives. He remembered when Shikamaru gave them to him in honor of his uncle, he trained to master them and his recently discovered wind type chakra. Smiling a bittersweet smile he hears footsteps approaching.

Looking towards the interior he sees his sensei with Bolt on his shoulders, Hinata who was holding a sleeping Himawari, his aunt in law Kurenai, his little cousin Mirai, and finally four people he didn't expect Sasuke Uchiha, his wife and daughter, and Shikamaru Nara.

Looking at the small group of people gathered to see him off Konohamaru smiled, "You got a party to send me off? Wow boss!" He exclaims a mix of sarcasm and genuine cheerfulness in his voice. His gets the entire Uzumaki family, Kurenai, Mirai, and Sakura to smile and it made Sasuke simply scoff. Laughing a bit to himself Konohamaru watches as Shikamaru reaches into his pocket for something, getting Konohamaru's attention.

"Alright then, I guess as one of your uncle's students I feel the need to give you this. And don't ask me why I thought of it, but I know you'll use this troublesome thing more than me." He finishes pulling out a lighter that had the Konoha leaf symbol on one side and Sarutobi clan on the other.

Now curious Mirai looks to her older cousin, "Kono-kun why is he giving you a lighter?" She asks innocently, seeing Kurenai glare at him she answers her daughter's question, "Because he, like your father and grandfather, has picked up that disgusting habit of smoking."

Now he knew that Shikamaru or Naruto had told her, because they along with Sasuke were the only ones that have seen him smoke. Someone ratted him out and it was one of them, because…well Sasuke doesn't really talk to people. "Thanks," he says quickly grabbing the lighter.

Seeing Naruto smiling at him he walks over to his sensei, "Boss I'll bring you back something nice. How's that sound?" Naruto smiles at his younger friend, "That sounds great," he says before giving him a brotherly hug, "Tou-chan I wanna say bye too." A squirming Bolt complains on top of his father's shoulders.

Setting him down he hugs Konohamaru's leg and looks up with those blue eyes that he got from his father, "By Kono-kun," says in a high pitched voice. Personally Konohamaru liked it when Bolt or Hirai called him Kono-kun, it was what they've been calling him since they were babies because of how difficult it was to say his name when they were infants.

Looking over to the Uchiha family he sees the young Sarada hugging her father and shedding a few tears, then Sakura whispering something in his ear, before Sasuke was next to him by the gates.

"Uh Sasuke, what are you doing? I thought boss was just sending me, you might a bit overkill." Sasuke looks to Konohamaru with his only visible eye, "You and I have very different missions. Yours is the Avatar mine is…more personal to Naruto and even Gaara." Konohamaru just looked at him weirdly before shrugging.

Naruto then walks up to the two, "Alright Konohamaru, teme. You both know what your missions are and what needs to be done. Konohamaru, Sasuke will take you to the south eastern part of the mainland before you head off on your own." He then turns to Sasuke, "Good luck out there as well." He says getting only a grunt from his best friend.

And with that both Konohamaru Sarutobi and Sasuke Uchiha vanished with a Shunshin, off to discover the new world, and have Konoha enter the war.

The Spirit realm

An old man in long red robes sat in the middle of calm and silent field as he meditated. It was simply a scene of pure tranquility. However that was not to last, as something was slowly moving in the field completely invisible to him, until it struck.

The old man snapped open his eyes as he looked down at a knife in his chest, and his blood staining it and the green grass he was sitting on. Coughing he looks to see his killer, only to see nothing but a dark unrecognizable form, that looked human in shape, but was made entirely of shadows. Slowly fading he heard one thing before he passed.

"Fear the dark, Avatar."

Roku then awoke from his sleep to realize that he was still in the same field with no blood, knife, or shadow to be seen. Slowing his breathing he realized what the vision meant.

"Aang must be warned, for the living darkness has returned."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own either Naruto or Avatar

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"Biju or Spirit speech or Jutsu" 'Biju or Spirit thoughts' Chapter 4: Meeting the team

It had been a long few days for Aang and his friends as they went from island to island after Aang learned of his people's deaths. When he found Monk Gyatso's corps he knew that it didn't look good for the rest of the Air Nomads, because if the Fire Nation could reach one temple, they could most likely reach the rest.

Now in this time Aang and his two new friends had taken the time to address their wounds, with the most serious of them being Aang's sword wound on his lower back. It was then that Katara and Sokka though it would be best to talk to him about what they were to do.

Flashback

"Aang how's your wound?" A concerned Katara asks him, Aang only looks down a bit trying to look under his arm to see where the stitches began. "It's still there, but it doesn't hurt nearly as bad now thanks to that medicine your Gran-Gran gave you." He replies.

Yes when they first got to the temple and even before that both Sokka and Katara were worried for a time that they would loose him because he had lost a bit of blood, but thanks to some quick stitches and some pain killers when the three of them landed Aang could now walk around a bit without simply bleeding out, but him activating his Avatar state didn't really help his recovery.

Sokka on the other hand looks at the wound, "That woman that gave it to you, she's dangerous, the fact that she managed to beat me at our home then almost kills you and Katara is proof that this Zuko guy isn't kidding around when he is coming after you if he uses someone like that. We managed to handle everyone on the boat easy except for him and the damned swordswoman. Plus I saw her lick he sword when we were flying off, she's defiantly got some problems." Sokka says a bit angry that she, A, beat him in front of his whole tribe pathetically easy, B, he watched as his sister was dodging for her life when she appeared again on that Fire Nation ship, and, C, she almost killed him with that last spear throw.

So from what he could tell about was easy to see, she did not hesitate, not even against teenagers.

Katara nods to her brother, "Y-Yeah she was the real deal. I saw her eyes for a second and it was like looking into nothing. Like I wasn't even there."

Aang looks at his friends and can't help but feel a bit sorry for them, he was scared too, but seeing your friends like this as well was something he didn't want to see. Yet he had to admit if people like Zuko or this woman were coming after him he would need to be a bit more careful when dealing with the Fire Nation.

"So what now?" The monk asks, getting silence. This lasted for a time with even their new travel partner Momo quiet until Sokka spoke up.

"We go on. We started this journey, and now we have to finish it. Because I doubt that those guys back there will simply give up looking for you. And besides you have to master the four elements and well you're not going to do it sitting here." This gets the desired affect as both Katara and Aang dawn small smiles on their faces and eventually make their way to Appa and begin to head out as Aang wasn't too fond of being in his old home when all that was there were memories that no longer held any meaning.

Flashback End

It had now been a few days since their escape and now the group was headed to Kyoshi Island for something that Aang has always wanted to do, ride one of the giant Elephant Koi that inhabited the island's coast. Not that he bothered to tell them.

As of right now Aang was having fun with Momo, Sokka was relaxing on the back of Appa's saddle, and Katara was busy trying to fix the hole is Sokka's pants that he managed to get when on one of the other islands.

Aang in a moment of playfulness pulls out his collection of marbles and begins to spin them with his airbending with a wide grin on his face, "Hey Katara look!" He shouts in happiness, but is then crushed when she doesn't even look up from her sewing. "That's great Aang."

"But you're not even looking." He pouts, "That's great," she says looking up, earning another groan from the Avatar, "I wasn't even doing it then."  
Seeing their little spout Sokka can't help, but smile, "Leave her be Aang, a girl needs to concentrate when she's sewing." Getting tick mark from his sister, she looks over at him angry, "What is that supposed to mean? Huh, what does me being a girl have to do with sewing?" She snaps back irritation clear on her face.

Sokka in a moment of obliviousness doesn't see it and continues, "Oh well girls are just better at things like fixing pants, while guys are better at stuff like hunting and fighting, you know just the natural order of things."

Katara having had enough simply tosses his pants back at him, "Yeah like when that girl beat you down in front of Gran-Gran and the rest of the tribe." She retorts hitting a nerve with her brother.

"She was different Katara and you know that! Besides I could probably take her one on one, sh-she just surprised me that's all!" He says trying to pull his pants off his head.

Aang shivering at hearing about that woman simply blocks that out of his mind before ordering Appa to descend.

When they land Aang looks out in excitement as he sees one of the giant fish breach, and looks around the rest of the beach to see that they were the only ones there.

"Hey Aang why are we stopping? We need to keep moving we made a pit stop just yesterday." Sokka complains before Aang points out to another breaching Koi, before taking off his shirt and pants. "That's why we're here! The Elephant Koi fish and I'm going to ride it!" He yells before sprinting out into the water.

"Come on guys this is going to be great!" Aang calls out as he dives into the water. "Aang you'll open your wound if you're not careful!" Katara yells at him from the shore, even if he was already almost out of earshot by that point. She only sighs, as he wasn't going to listen to her and probably attract sharks.

Sokka wasn't any help as when Aang reemerged from the water on the back on one of the fish he simply made a sign that he was crazy before going back to his gear and double checking their levels of food and water. Katara seeing as her two travel partners were content on doing their own thing, so she could only sigh in frustration. "Wait Appa don't eat that!"

Aang having the time of his life looks back to shore only to see that both of his new friends were busy either organizing their things or trying to bring back Appa. _'Man and here I thought they'd love to see this.'_ He groans at having the spotlight taken from him, not noticing the approaching silhouette of a massive predator.

Sokka now looking out into the water sees one of the Koi get dragged down into the water and a fast approaching shadow and his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, "AANG GET OUT OF THE WATER!" He shouts in terror.

However when Aang looks back he only sees Sokka and now Katara waving at him, so he only smiles and waves back, before he is thrown forward off the Koi. He is then speechless when a fin as tall as a building was looming over him.

He then did the only thing a sane person would do.

He ran on the water like a bat out of hell, screaming the whole way and tackling Sokka across the sand and into a tree.

And after his little melt down Aang recovered and started to dress himself when Katara runs up shock still on her face, "What the hell was that thing?" She asks. "I don't know and sure as hell don't want to stick around to find out, so lets hit the road." He says brushing the sand off his coat.

But just before they could make their way to Appa four green clothed figures drop from the trees in full armor and with weapons drawn. They then being to subdue the three teens and a lemur by putting Sokka in a choke hold while simultaneously tying his hands behind his back and blindfolding him in one fell swoop, Katara was attacked from behind as her hood was pulled over her face and her feet were swept out from under her and she ended up like her brother, Aang was the victim of a double footed drop kick which ironically knocked the wind out of him giving them enough time to tie him up as well. And Momo was just stuffed in a bag.

Now the three incapacitated teens were lying face down in the sand as their four-mystery attackers stood over them, "Or we could stay awhile." He says in fear.

Meanwhile a few days ago

Konohamaru was now bored out of his mind as he made his way to the rendezvous point. He had to admit after hanging out with people like his boss, his grandfather, uncle, Hinata, and his three favorite little brats, having to walk next to someone as silent as Sasuke was kind of unnerving, _'How the hell are him and Naruto best friends? He barely said a word and just left saying I'd be headed southeast while he was east, and then just left. That guy killed any good thoughts I'd had in my head.'_

But shacking his head a bit Konohamaru rid himself of those thoughts and perks up as he hears a rustle in the brush. His experience and training kicking in his hand twitched for the hidden kunai in his sleeve as he took one more step the rustling stopped and he sprang into action.

Leaping into the air Konohamaru's eyes dart to the forest as he releases a barrage of ten kunai before forming a one handed ram sign, **"Ninpo: Kage Kunai no Jutsu!"** He shouts before those ten kunai multiply into hundreds skewing the trees in a rain of metal death. Landing and looking around Konohamaru slowly approached the kunai littered field as he began to look for his opponent. "Is that how all Konoha shinobi say hello?" A sarcastic voice called out from the shadows as another ninja emerged from the darkness.

Konohamaru looks at the new arrival and can see that this is a very well trained shinobi judging on the way he carried himself.

He was tall and had a body that looked like he may have only been a few years older than himself, he also had long black hair that went down to the top of his back in a ponytail that seemed to spike up at the top and become a bit chaotic not unlike his or Naruto's. As for his attire he wore a standard Kirigakure flack jacket in the traditional grey only the back of it was modified to carry his sword. And on the bottom it was the standard Kiri combat pants, as well as the arm and leg warmers too, and he wore thick closed toed boots instead of the regular shinobi sandals. And as for his face that was blocked by a HUNTER mask that looked like it had a bloody tear trail running down both cheeks.

But what stood out the most was the sword on his back. It looked normal at first, but when he got closer Konohamaru recognized the blade as the Nuibari, one of the seven legendary sword of Kiri. He could tell that when he saw the insane amount of metal wire wrapping around the ninja's arms and the design of the blade as it looked like and actual sewing blade.

Seeing as Kiri probably sent one of their best for the mission Konohamaru thought it would be best to introduce him to the new arrival avoid future conflict. "Sorry about that you tend to get jumpy when you feel someone following you for the past ten minutes. But lets try to put that behind us, Sarutobi Konohamaru. And you are?" He asks extending a hand.

The masked swordsman looks towards the hand before letting out a small sigh and shacks it, "Pleasure to meet you Sarutobi-san, my name is Kaminari, Piasu Kaminari.

Konohamaru smiles a bit seeing the masked ninja is at least friendly.

So I'm guessing that your Mizukage gave you the same mission Hokage-sama gave me, right?" The Konoha shinobi asks a bit more relaxed now that the swordsmen didn't just immediately attack him even if he sort of attacked first. The masked Kiri ninja nods.

"If you mean the mission to eliminate the this so called Avatar, then yes, we walk the same path. Now we must go I'm sure at least one of the others has reached our destination." He says quickly before leaping into the trees.

Konohamaru lets out a small smirk before leaping after him to meet the ninja the other villages sent he was sure that if Kiri had sent a member of the Seven Swordsmen, then the others were sending their best and brightest as well.

As the two were jumping they looked to one another, "So Kaminari, how long have you been one of the Seven?" The brown haired jonin asks, while avoiding a low-lying branch. His mysterious new comrade looks to him, "Believe it or not, I'm the second swordsman of my generation to enrolled into the ranks. With the first being Hozuki-taicho, and Mizukage-sama before he returned his sword to our armory." Nodding to tell the Kiri nin he was listening Konohamaru pries a bit.

"So how many members make up the latest generation is it just you two or more?" Kaminari shacks his head, "No as of right now we have four members of this generation, and they each have been chosen by their blade, with Taicho wielding the Kubikiribocho and becoming a master of all seven, another with the Kabutowari, the most recent wielding the Kiba, and myself with the Nuibari."

Konohamaru nods thinking he really wouldn't answer that and continued on through the trees with his new acquaintance.

Sometime Later

It had been a few hours, but after making good time by going through the trees both shinobi made it to the rendezvous point and when they got there they were greeted by four other ninja two shinobi and two kunoichi.

The first one to stand out to both the new arrivals was the shinobi from Kumogakure; and if they were to describe him the fist word to come to mind would be huge! This guy must have been 6'10 maybe even 7 feet tall and he was all muscle from what they could see from under his thick Kumo flack jacket. Besides the armor he wore underneath that a skintight dark red muscle shirt and for pants he wore very baggy shinobi pants that allowed a lot of legroom or, maneuverability, and he wore his headband on his left bicep and his holster on his left hip as well. As for his physical appearance besides his size his face was sharp and had defined cheek bones, his eyes were a dark coal black as was his short hair, and his skin was a dark brown like that of Bee or the Raikage. But he also had a small glowing white butterfly on his right shoulder and another two in his hands with a gentle smile on his face, perhaps a gentle giant maybe?

The other shinobi however, was not so gentle looking, if the toothy insane smile, the scar running form his nose to chin, and the fact that he was juggling five kunai without a care in the world. He was around Konohamaru's height, but a light bit lighter from what he could see, most likely the same age to. As for the rest of his appearance this other shinobi had pale blonde hair that seemed to fade a bit as it got closer to his scalp, his eyes were a light brown and his teeth seemed to shine like Lee or Guy. As for his dress he wore a long sleeve dark purple over shirt on top of fishnet armor and a pale white undershirt as for pants he wore the standard shinobi multi pocket pants with a satchel attached to each hip and his holsters on the back of his right hip, making the Konoha shinobi wonder what was in the bags? And to top off his look as well as show which village he came from he was wearing his Iwagakure headband as a belt.

Now for the two kunoichi, he saw that they were simply staring at him in particular, with one beginning to creep him out a bit from the glossed over look in her eyes and the fact that she just licked her lips.

Moving past that Konohamaru was able to get a good look at her, she was maybe a year older than him with dark green eyes that didn't have a pupil inside them and long knee length bright orange hair that broke apart into ten different groups once they reached her waist, and each one of those groups had a kunai wrapped in the hair revealing only the blade. As for her attire she had on a black sleeveless low-cut jacket that showed off a generous amount of her plentiful buxom, with her Amegakure headband wrapped around her neck, and for pants she wore multi pocket combat pants that matched her top in both color and design as it too like the Iwa shinobi's pants had multiple pockets.

And the last one the one he assumed was from Suna had been reading a book this whole time. She unlike the other kunoichi was rather distant instead of eyeing him she didn't really even look towards him. She had short dirty blonde that only went down to her chin and sky blue eyes, a relatively athletic build type that one would expect from a well-trained kunoichi, and she also an appeared to the oldest on the team. As he looked over her attire she wore like him and Kaminari the standard Suna flack jacket in a dirt brown with shoulder guards and dark green kunoichi pants with her holster on her right hip.

So deciding that these four were the others on the mission he figured it would be if they just got this over with and walked over to them. "Yo," he said without a care in the world.

This gets the group of ninja to either relax a bit or in the case of the Ame kunoichi smile at him as they all gather. The first one to speak was the blonde Iwa nin, "So you two are from Kiri and Konoha, right?" He asks getting nods from both of them, "Good we starting to wonder if you two would show up at all, and he I thought that only three others would get to hear my glorious music." He says confusing the two new arrivals and getting an eye roll from the Suna nin who had pulled out another book.

Konohamaru seeing as they needed to get introductions out of the way decided to address that first, "Ok so I'll probably just assume that all of us are here for the same mission, and just skip to introducing myself. My name is Sarutobi Konohamaru, I'm of jonin rank from Konohagakure no Sato, and my likes include training, spending time with my sensei, pranks, my friends and family, and smoking." He says as he reaches into his pouch to fetch a cancer stick, before lighting it.

"And as for my dislikes, those who treat others like trash or abandon comrades, and snakes. So who's next?" He asks.

No one spoke up until they heard a childlike squeal making everyone turn to the orange-harried kunoichi, "Me! Me, next pleeeeeeease!" The Ame kunoichi begs while raising her hand with her kunai hairpieces swinging around comically. Seeing as no one made a voice of protest she happily started.

"Nice to meet you all my name is Gekidoku, Odoriko, but my friends call me Odo-chan Amegauke jonin, and my likes include dancing, spring time, my hair, my weapons, and sex!" She says excitedly while groping her own impressive chest. This causes Konohamaru and the Iwa shinobi to be launched back from nose bleeds with stupid looking grins on their faces and two very flushed other shinobi and a steaming angry Suna nin. Odoriko not really caring just goes on, "And for dislikes I really only have one and that's getting up early. Oh and spiders! I hate spiders!" By this time the Iwa and Konoha ninja are back to there feet shacking their heads at the childlike jonin.

It was the Suna kunoichi to speak up next, "Ok then, disregarding the pervert, allow me to introduce myself, Kokoroe Eki, Sunagakure no Sato jonin rank. Likes if you must know, include reading, silence, and the feeling of when one truly out wits their opponent. As for dislikes that could be a very long list, but I'll shorten it to my top three, idiots, those who do not know the value of books, and those books that try to pretend to be literature." She says before going back to her book while still listening to the others talk.

"Well then on that note after hearing little miss sunshine I'll be the one to talk next. My name is Sakkyoku Hidoi, special rank jonin from Iwa, my likes are music, my village, and anything that keeps me from being bored. Dislikes are those who do not see the music of life, and people that can't take a fucking joke." Everyone just nods at the relatively short and relaxed nature from someone who was grinning like a maniac not too long ago.

And that left the giant from Kumo who was still quiet and had a small smile on his face.

"I suppose it is my turn." He says in a surprisingly gentle and calm voice before shooing the few butterflies that had come to rest on his shoulders, "My name is Heizentaru Tsuyo, special jonin is my rank, and for my likes I like nature, my summons, my village, and meeting new people, my dislikes are those who cause pain when it is unnecessary."

It was then that all eyes moved to the last person to introduce himself and that was Kaminari, "Right, I still have to go, well then my name is Piasu Kaminari, and I am one of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist so rank no longer matters to me. My likes are my blade, my comrades, and my village, and I dislike, no hate anything or anyone who would bring harm to them." He finishes a bit dark leaving the rest sort of speechless.

It was then that Eki spoke up after the moment of silence, "Well then now that everyone has gathered shall we head out I'm sure that we all impatient and want to finish this mission. So it would be best that we move now, as all of us are assigned to represent our village time is of the essence from what Kazekage-sama told me." Eki says putting away her book.

The other five nod towards her before they were about to head out when Tsuyo speaks up, "Um perhaps I could help?" He says in a quite and calm voice, but it still does the job of getting his teammate's attention. "Allow me to show you," he says before biting his thumb and marking his palm, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He yells before slamming his hand onto the ground causing a huge cloud to appear.

However this cloud did not last long as the rest of the group heard what sounded like wings? And not a moment later the cloud was gone with one flap of the enormous creatures wings.

What it was a boss sized summon, but this summon happened to be a beautiful, gigantic, and lightly glowing, greenish blue butterfly with four massive wings with smaller strings of what looked almost like silk hanging off and behind the summon, the front two wings being bigger, and its antenna twisted into a point at the top of its head and just behind that was a large metal circle that Tsuyo was sitting upon. (Moonlight Butterfly from Dark Souls)

"This is Gekko Cho, my summon she can transport us for now." He says before affectionately rubbing the insect's antenna causing the creature to make a high-pitched cry of what sounded like joy almost.

And the others not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth climbed on before securing themselves onto the ring with chakra and with Tsuyo giving a tap on the antenna the summon soared into the sky with grace and speed.

It was after almost eight hours of flying and small talk that the team noticed it was almost dark so deciding to make a pit stop and make camp for the night they landed onto the trees and dismissed the summon so it could rest.

And after making camp and securing some game the six now rested and well fed ninja began to rest, "So what information do we actually have on the target, this Avatar?" Hidoi asks just before the others could go to sleep, "Well I believe that Kirigakure agents were the ones to discover him, so it would be not so farfetched that Kaminari would have a description of his appearance," Eki states looking at the still masked swordsman.

Said swordsman slowly sets down the kunai that he was sharpening and looks at everyone else, "Well the report comes directly from Hozuki-taicho so it's very reliable. The one we are looking for is about fourteen maybe fifteen years old with bright blue arrows tattooed on his forehead and hands and he wears bright orange and yellow clothing so he should be easy to spot in a crowd. And as for skill from what we know he is supposed to be an airbender from what they say, so perhaps he is like ninja who wield Futon chakra. But they also say that airbenders were monks, so not entirely for sure what kind of fighting style we would be going against." He finishes before putting his kunai back into its place.

It then got quiet again as all of them got into their sleeping bags. However one of them was going to have a very rude awakening.

About two hours into sleep Konohamaru felt something at the entrance of his tent so reaching for his uncle's trench knife he grips it ready to spring on whoever enters. Peaking a bit through one eye he see a flash of long orange hair before seeing dark green eyes letting him know that it was only Odoriko.

Seeing that she wasn't a threat he let go of the knife, "Odo-chan what are you doing?" He asks sitting up a bit to let her know she was caught, "Oh Kono-kun you startled me! Kukuku didn't anyone ever tell its rude to startle a woman?" She asks crawling into his tent getting a blush from the Konoha jonin as her nightgown showed a bit of cleavage.

"Well you shouldn't be sneaking into people's tents like this, anyway what do you want?" He asks making her smirk, "Do you remember what I like to do Kono-kun?" She purred seductively before looking at his bare chest and licking her lips.

By this point Konohamaru knew he was in trouble, _'Oh shit,'_ he said in his mind before trying to look for a way out of this situation, but before he could she leaned close and gave him a long teasing lick on the cheek.

"Oh my, you taste good Kono-kun, do you want me to just eat you now, or do you want to taste me?" She says rubbing her hands across his abs.

At this point Konohamaru was sweating with nervousness, he was still a virgin after all and he did not plan to loose it like this! So making up his mind he was about to push her off, when they both heard the distinct sound of a tree falling in the distance. Seeing as her moment was over Odoriko looked at the shinobi below her nodding as they both exited the tent to see the others awake with kunai drawn.

"And what were you two doing in there together?" Eki asks seriously, before being interrupted by Kaminari. "That doesn't matter right now, but we have company and its close, kill the fire we need to move." He orders as Tsuyo puts it out with some near by sand. They then quickly and silently get into their regular gear before heading out into the night.

Fire Nation Prisoner Transport

The captain of the company had never felt better in his life right now over twenty prisoners and two of them were daughters of the regions governor. It was a good day they had fought hard each man specifically volunteered during training and now they served him, the famous captain Shu, or known to the poor earthbending saps he came across, 'The Breaker.'

And Shu was quiet proud of his infamous nickname, because even though he led the men he also liked to personally dive into interrogations when he had the chance. And he was looking forward to breaking the captured twins his men had found.

But right now they needed wood to start their fires and feed his men so they were burring down a few trees. And as of now all was well, maybe he'd let the rowdier men use some of the captured maids while he broke the twins. That idea put a twisted smile on his face, after all nothing could stop them at this point the Fire Nation would soon have control over the entire world once that damned city of Ba Sing Se fell then the Earth Kingdom will crumble with its walls. And the Water Tribes, ha one maybe two good siege attempts on their northern capital and they too will shatter like fragile ice.

Meanwhile outside the camp

The six ninja had made their way to the outer perimeter of the camp and from the looks of the actual camp it appeared to be a prison camp or something along those lines judging from the people in chains. Konohamaru having seen enough to know that these were the hostiles that ANBU had encountered outside the village, they were expendable, while the hostages would be priority one when it came to getting information on the Avatar, and if not then starting a propaganda line or just doing a good deed was good enough for them.

"Alright here's the plan, does anyone have explosives on them?" They look to each other before pulling out a few explosive tags each and they put them in the center before the laugh of Hidoi made them turn his way.

"All of you keep your tags, explosives are my specialty, just one question though, is anyone able to withstand the force of a minefield and protect the hostages at the same time, because if not then this plan is right fucked from the beginning if anything goes wrong." This causes Eki to look towards Konohamaru, "Yes about this plan what is it exactly?"

The others all turn towards him as well when this question was asked, "Alright then fair enough, the plan is simple we make some noise and cause a bit of destruction to lure most the guards into a trap before detonation then grab the hostages in the chaos. The reason behind this is if we try to take them out one by one there are too many to do so without alerting the others."

Hidoi grins, "Hiding in plain sight, I like it. Now then who is ready for my symphony of destruction?" He asks before laughing lowly making the others narrow their eyes towards him a bit.

Tsuyo seeing this speaks up softly, "Um I believe that I may be of assistance. I have a few jutsu that make me more explosion resistant and one to actually protect the hostages. So would it be best that I go into the camp to free he hostages. And I know that I'm quite large, but I am a shinobi like the rest of you, stealth is the first thing they taught me." He says trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Alright then Tsuyo you will be in wait, so maintain radio contact and wait for the signal. Hidoi wait for the signal if you detonate early we are in for a fight, and if late then Tsuyo is going in basically alone before the rest of us can converge on him, you got it?" He asks seriously making the blonde Iwa nin nod his head before that damned smirk made its way onto his face again.

"Alright then the rest of us will be lookouts, the distraction, and the ones to pick off stragglers so wait until Hidoi gives the signal that the charges are set and we can get to work." And with the plan set they got to work. Konohamaru going north, Kaminari going south, Eki going east, and Odoriko going west. All of them could see Hidoi as he went basically around the inter perimeter shifting the ground a bit before putting something inside and then moving a few feet to repeat the process. As this was going on Tsuyo had managed to make his way into the camp and found the tent where the prisoners were located just from listening to the guards speak and following the faint sounds of crying.

When Hidoi gave a thumb up to Konohamaru the brown haired jonin clicked his radio and the four hidden ninja along the outer edge slowly moved in and suddenly sprang into action.

With Eki bursting out with a large black cloud following behind her, **"Jiton: Satetsu Shigure!"** (Magnet release: Iron Sand Drizzle.) She yells as the cloud began to form into thousands of tiny projectiles that were launched into the first few tents in front of her showering any poor soul inside in a death of iron rain.

This of course gets the rest of the camps attention and as they start to head in her direction Kaminari saw his chance, **"Ration: Sandaboruto!"** (Lightning release: Thunderbolt.) It was then that a flash of bright blue lightning drew in some of the soldiers rushing to the east, and now had them investigating the deaths of their men in the south.

Meanwhile Odoriko was prepared with her clan's infamous technique, truth be told she really didn't like using this, but a mission is a mission, **"Dokuton: Dokugiri!"** (Poison release: Poison Mist.) She exclaims before letting out an enormous cloud of deadly purple mist that swept through the west side of the camp corralling the remaining soldiers either outside their safe zone and into the trap Hidoi had set up, or to head into the north side where a special someone of hers was waiting with his own attack.

And this leads to Konohamaru who was currently holding in his uncle's famous jutsu, **"Katon: Haisekisho,"** (Fire release: Burning Ash.) Truth be told he wasn't just waiting for his targets to get into range, he was also psyching himself out. He's always had a problem with killing anyone, it just felt wrong to him and his sensei was the same way, but like his sensei before him he learned. You're at war now, hesitation means you and those who you care about will pay the price.

Which now leads up to where he was at as the last Fire Nation goon ran straight into the cleaning to avoid poison gas, iron bullets, or lightning, but they did however run into a whole lot of gunpowder, unfortunately for them of the lower foot soldiers happened to be holding a torch when they ran in.

BOOOOOMMM

You could feel the ground shake a bit as blast went off, he tried not to look at the bodies but he had to see where he was going. And it was now that the final part began.

Hidoi stood atop a hill as he knew it was his time to shine, "Let the world hear my symphony! **Bakuton: Kibaku Jirai!"** (Explosion release: Explosive Landmines.)

And what came next was the final nail in the proverbial coffin for the Fire Nation soldiers, as the entire outer edge of their camp and their fuel supplies had been rigged with dozens of landmines made by Iwa's famous Explosion Corps. And when someone happened to either step on one or they were simply caught in the blast radius of the trigger ones, well they really didn't stay together.

And finally when Tsuyo heard the commotion outside the main tent from the middle of camp he sprang into action by descending from his hiding spot landing on top of an unfortunate soul crushing him under his sheer weight, breaking the man's back painlessly ending his life.

He then rushes past the tent's flaps and into group of about five soldiers armed with two of them wielding fire and the other three swords, and one that appeared to be leader of the camp. Seeing the massive man enter his tent Shu panicked, "Seize him! This must be an attack to rescue the prisoners!" He shouts before the three with swords charged ready to strike him down.

However Tsuyo didn't move an inch from where he stood he only mumbled something under his breath, **"Koton: Shinto-sei no Bogu."** (Steel release: Impervious Armor) His skin then turned from its natural brown into that of cold and sturdy black steel.

Then to the major's horror the swords literally shattered against the giant's skin with a resonating sound of what sounded like metal against metal, before with a speed he didn't think a man could move the giant rushed his men and with two powerful punches and a single kick his men were down. The front two with dented armor and bloodshot eyes, and the one that got kicked was sent flying past him with his armor now inside his body and a giant footprint where his heart should've been.

He then watched as the giant stood in front of him and his personal firebenders defiantly, as he raised a hand and motioned them to come at him while slipping into a fighting stance. "Kill him! If you do I'll pay you HIS weight in silver!" He shouts as the two white masked men begin to circle the metal giant.

They look to one another before charging Tsuyo looks to his left and sees one flying through the air with his foot on fire and the one from the right sending a stream of bright orange flames his way, so seeing his chance he grabbing the one to his left in mid flight, before he crushes his leg with his chakra enhanced grip and sends him flying into the other's path forcing him to redirect his fire least it hit his comrade.

This however causes him to shift his vision off the metal man for a moment, which costs him as when he looked back he was gone. Panicking he tries to go to his friend only for said metal man to be directly behind him hands positioned around his neck, and with a sickening snap the firebender fell dead his neck broken.

The other who was now nursing his surly broken leg was clenching his teeth as he looked at the metal behemoth of a man walking towards him. He knew that this wasn't end well as he saw him look down him with coal black eyes, but to his surprise he simply turns away towards the major leaving him in a stunned silence, before an unseen force knocks him out.

Now Shu knew he was a powerful firebender, after all the Fire Lord and his generals didn't put weakling in command. But this was something he never expected to see a man so huge, yet walked without making a sound, swords shattering against his skin, and the sheer efficiency of his moves, nothing was wasted. So now here he stood in front of the metal man as he let the spirit energy surge in his body as he let the fire come to life in his hands.

And then he sprung.

Tsuyo seeing as the leader of these men looked much more experienced and stronger smiled a bit, true he didn't like to cause pain, he did enjoy a good fight. So to his enjoyment when he moved at a decent speed the leader was able to dodge and counter by spraying a thick coat of flames onto his back causing the Kumo nin to flinch, maybe he underestimated the he didn't this one enough credit true, no here could sense him or the others didn't mean they couldn't put up a fight.

So deciding to treat him like a serious threat like his men he shift his weight into a flip kick into the major's arm and to his displeasure he heard the arm break. Turing he saw just how bad though, perhaps he put too much chakra into the kick as the arm was now limp and dangling from the man's side. Deciding to end it he was about to go for the man's neck or heart when he heard something.

Something that made his steel skin crawl.

Crying.

Turing he saw a group of about twenty men and women locked in cells some of them in a less than decent state. Now boiling over in anger he turned only to get blasted by a wave of fire, "Melt! Melt damn you! This is what happens when you fuck with Shu 'The Breaker' I will break you physically, like I did to them mentally!" He shouts in hatred for the metal giant before him. He comes into HIS camp when he was enjoying, HIS prisoners, and HIS men have the nerve to loose to a lowly earthbender.

However his rambling was stopped when a giant hand came out of the fire and grabbed his hand crushing it and burning it at the same time from the heat of the steel. "Ah! What the? HOW!?" He shouts at the towering and now angry shinobi.

"So you broke them? You enjoy causing pain? Then allow me to return the favor, now know their pain." He says lowly before taking his hand away from the crushed major's, he then gripped the interrogator's head and crushed it for a few excruciating moments, before a pop was heard and Shu's head and brain were spread across the room like paint.

Hearing more of the explosions coming his way Tsuyo quickly goes over to the hostages and rips off the doors to their cells, "Quickly gather around me it you want to live!" He yells leaving no room for argument from the prisoners as they quickly rush around him carrying the ones that weren't in a condition to run.

" **Koton: Yaei-chi!"** (Steel release: Encampment.) Then before the prisoner's very eyes the ground shook and out came four huge steel walls that surrounded them before a roof formed on the top. Safe inside from the coming explosions Tsuyo turns to see that it wasn't just him and the prisoners now he turned to see the firebender who's leg he crushed and Kaminari who was looking over him.

"I though you said you didn't like to cause pain?" The masked swordsman asks while examining the man's wound.

Tsuyo shacks his head, "I said I dislike those who cause unnecessary pain. That one's leg was not my intention, however the leader of this place was purposeful. I guess you could say that I see the logic in Pein's philosophy, if one causes pain to others then, I will cause pain to them teaching them." This makes Kaminari a bit uncomfortable with the giant being someone who actually believe in Pein's idea, even if it is only to a certain degree.

"It sounds like it's over lets get these people out of here." He says picking up the wounded bender while Tsuyo dismiss the walls and his armor, letting the prisoners see the pure destruction that that occurred.

The very ground was blackened and burned and everything was gone from the tents to the trees for a few hundred square feet, and that's not counting the trees that were currently on fire.

' _Looks like Hidoi went a bit overboard on the explosives.'_ The Kiri nin sweatdrops thinking of the trouble the trigger-happy Iwa nin will cause in the future.

Meanwhile the members of the regional governor's household from his maids to his daughters were shocked at the level of destruction that occurred right outside those steel walls. And who were these people that had rescued them?

They had destroyed an entire camp and all of the men guarding it and now were looking as if was nothing new to them. "Where are the others?" Tsuyo asks wondering if they had moved on to wait for them.

"Right behind you." A calm voice calls out making them all turn to see two young men and two young women. Konohamaru, Odoriko, Hidoi, and Eki all fine and simply relaxed with the first twirling a shuriken between his fingers. "Yo!" He casually greets making the prisoners go wide-eyed at calmness these six seemed to have.

"Right so, where is the closest town that we can lead you to?" Kaminari asks one of the maids, accidentally intimidating her with his bloody tear mask and sword showing on his back.

"U-Um it is a few miles b-back east wh-why?" She asks still somewhat uncomfortable with being next to him even if was looking after them for now.

"We have to get back on our path and right now we need to make sure you all are safe." Konohamaru answers for him getting the young maid to blush seeing the attractive young shinobi.

Just outside the town

From what the six ninja could see that camp they took down appeared to have hit this town in a raid or something similar not too long ago as it still looked like they were assessing the damages done by the Fire Nation.

Speaking of which the soldier with the broken leg, who's name was Lee ironically, after seeing what happened to his commander and what he did he turned a new cheek and decided to stay in this city, since he did successfully keep everyone alive in the prison group, and from what the others said he brought them food at times when the major was asleep.

And as of now they and all twenty or so of the prisoners taken by the camp were about to enter the gate with the governor's daughters entering first, "Wait, we never learned your names!" One suddenly remembers after getting over shock a bit. Only for all of them to turn around and see that no one was there surprising the members of the group.

In fact when they all looked around they didn't find so much as a trace that they existed only the bandages that they had given them.

But they had little time to discuss this as the gates to the city were opened and the governor himself rushed out to embrace his daughters and servants that had been captured.

Somewhere else

"You think that was a good idea leaving them like that?" Odoriko asks as she was walking between Konohamaru and Kaminari. Getting a smile from the Konoha jonin. "I think we did the right thing, they would demanded that we stay to eat and mayb-" He was then cut off as Hidoi buts in.

"And you're not ok with free food!" He asks glaring at the brown-haired jonin, getting a small laugh from the others. "Anyway, we need to move I asked some of them about the Avatar. And from what I can tell they had no clue that he was even alive, so at this point until he starts to move around more often and shows up in front of bigger crowds then, we are going to have track and hope we get lucky." Eki states getting a groan from Odoriko and Hidoi, while making Tsuyo smile.

"I believe its time we left, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He shouts before familiar bug appears for them all to ride on, and with that they take off into the sky not knowing that rumors of their a masked swordsman and the man with iron skin were already spreading.

Back on Kyoshi

Sokka was now pissed, true they were still alive after Aang proved that he was the Avatar, but something about being defeated, by another girl no less, made his furious at himself, he kept saying that if they didn't sneak up and or use a choke hold then he could've taken them.

So he was now while Aang and his sister were relaxing at the village and Aang was soaking up the highlife of being the Avatar he had found the Kyoshi warrior dojo.

Looking through the door he could see the Kyoshi going over their form refining it to perfection. Of course his own form was atrocious and he was at this point not thinking too clearly he decided to ignore that fact and interrupt.

"Sorry ladies didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout." He says arrogantly while stretching a bit trying to emphasis his statement. While at the same time he was starting to piss off the warriors.

"Well then you've come to the right place." Suki says with a bit of strain hoping to shut him up after he disrespected them in front of the village elder.

But trying to be friendly to the Avatar's friend she again speaks a bit kinder, "Hey sorry about yesterday I didn't know you were friends with the Avatar." But this kindness didn't last long thanks to Sokka's mouth.

"It's alright, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you're a bunch of girls I'll make an exception." Now Suki even though she didn't show it was pissed on the inside so she decided to try and coax Sokka into a spar. "I should hope so. A big strong man like you, we wouldn't stand a chance."

She says sarcastically a bit at the end getting her fellow warriors to smile behind her. And as for Sokka he took the bait, hook, line, and sinker. "Truuue, but don't feel bad. After all I'm the best warrior in my village." He says in a tone that left Suki clenching her fists white with anger inside her glove.

"Wow, best warrior, in your whole village. Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration?" She asks with thick tone of both challenge and sarcasm. But this time Sokka didn't jump right into the verbal trap as he hesitated for a second, but that was until Suki turned to the others.

"Come on girls, wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" She asks in a fake sweet voice that the others laugh a bit. Now Sokka having his pride lifted up was ready to go only, he didn't know that it was about to come crumbling down.

"Ok if that's what you want, "I'd be happy to." He then walks up to Suki and moves in around a bit to the perfect spot. "Now then, this might be tough, but try to block me." He says before throwing a sloppy and slow straight forward punch which Suki easily blocked with her bladed fan, stunning the boy and leaving him open for her to counter.

But Suki wanting to further embarrass him simply stood there in the same spot. "Um ok, good of course I was going easy on you. Let's see how you do against this!" He yell throwing this time a still sloppy and predictable attack in the form of a kick.

Which Suki then ducks under and flips him onto his back making him mad, "Oh that does it!" He shouts coming at her with a haymaker, only to have her again duck under it and flip him onto his back with her getting him into an arm bar close to breaking his shoulder. Making him wince in pain every time she moved it, "Anything else you can teach us?" She says teasingly while letting go of a now blushing Sokka's arm.

Meanwhile with Aang

Aang was about to go out into the ocean again to ride the Unagi, he had promised his new fans that he would and to be honest he was really enjoying the high life as the Avatar right now, but when he saw Katara he wanted her to come with him so seeing her as she was shopping he want over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh good there you are help me carry this back to the room, its a little heavy she asks nicely only for him to put up his hands in refusal, "Actually I can't right now." He says as Katara got a bit agitated, "What do you mean you can't right now?'

"I promised the girls I'd give them a ride on Appa, why don't you come with us? It'll be fun!" He asks trying to get her come along, but that idea was shot down pretty quickly, "Watching you show off to a bunch of girls does note sound like fun." She says while loading produce into the basket.

"Well neither does carrying your basket." He says back trying to retort, only for her to snap at him, "It's not mine, the supplies are for our trip. I told you we have to leave Kyoshi soon." This causes Aang to pout a bit.

"But I don't want to leave Kyoshi yet, I can't really say what, but there's something about this place that I really like." He says with all his fangirls giggling in the back. However one seemed to be impatient. "Aangie what's taking so long?" Katara only sweatdrops at the name while Aang smiles and looks back, "Just a second Koko!"

Then Katara remembering what he said earlier on the island looks at him, "Simple monk, huh? I thought you promised this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head?" However Aang wasn't hearing any of it, "It didn't, but I think you don't want to because you're jealous." He says grinning like an idiot.

"Jealous, of what!" She yells back. "Jealous that we're having so much fun without you." the monk fires back.  
"That's ridiculous!"

However Aang didn't really get the warning and continued on, "I know it is, but I understand." He says back before Katara having had enough walks away.

Back with Sokka

' _That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life!'_ Sokka shouts in his head as he was simply hanging around outside the dojo. _'First she blocks my punch like nothing, then, before I know it I'm on my ass with my shoulder about to be snapped! Am I really going to be beat by a girl again!'_ He then remembers the swordswoman that was traveling with Zuko. _'But if she's going to be in the way then I'll have to get stronger to really fight her, and these girls can help, oh well here goes nothing.'_

And with that he went inside to see them going over another one of their katas. And when Suki sees him enter she immediately starts to talk, "Hoping for another dance lesson?" She asks only getting silence in response, but she does notice his fists balled until the knuckles were white. So becoming impatient at the boy she gets aggravated, "Spit it out what do you want?"

But what she wasn't expecting was for him to get on his knees and bow, "I know that I may seem like an asshole sometimes, but please forgive me if I offended you earlier. Right now I'm asking if you could please help me, your fighting style is much better than mine right now and I'll need for the road ahead. So please Suki, I humbly ask that you would please teach me." He finishes touching his forehead to the ground.

Seeing the sincerity behind his words makes Suki curious as to what would make him do a complete 180. "Alright, usually we don't teach outsiders, but I'll make and exception for you. Just know that you'll have to abide by ALL of our traditions." She finishes nodding her head a bit as one of the other warriors runs off to grab something.

When she returns it was the traditional Kyoshi battle dress. _'Oh dear.'_ He complains in his head.

One embarrassing change of clothes later and Sokka stood in the middle of the floor in the dress looking a bit depressed. "Do I have to where this?" He complains getting a smile out of Suki.

"Yes it's a traditional warrior's battle attire, and you should be proud to where it as the silk is your warrior blood that flows through your veins and the golden insignia represents the honor of the warriors heart." That gets Sokka's attention as he perks up a bit, "Bravery and honor. I like the sounds of that." Only for that feeling of pride to vanish when Aang appears, "Sokka nice dress."

He the turns to Suki remembering something he saw on the Fire Nation ship, "Hey Suki can certain gestures hold meaning to a warrior, like what you explained to me from the uniform?" This gets a raised eyebrow from the young woman.

"Um, yes defiantly, why?" Sokka then looks down for a second with a far off look in his eyes. "Then tell me what does it mean to a swordsman when they let go after disarming you and beating you flawlessly, and if you don't know that then tell me this what is the meaning of a swordsman tasting the blood of their enemies?"  
Now this threw Suki for a loop as she didn't expect him to ask anything like that. "Well in the first one it can mean one of three things, they find you a worthy opponent, but its not that you since you said they beat you by disarming you then its either they were ordered not to kill you, mercy, or they didn't find you worthy to die by their weapon. We have something similar with our fans." She says emphasizing it by opening hers and showing him the blades inside.

"As for the blood, I'm not sure about that, but usually that's not a good sign." Sokka hearing the first one really didn't feel like hearing the second. "Never mind, so what's the first lesson?" He asks before being kicked in the chest.

"Dodge."

With Aang

Aang was thinking that he had the perfect plan as he went to go tease Katara about him riding the Unagi, so when he found her practicing her waterbending he put it into action. "Hey Katara remember how the Unagi almost got me yesterday?

"Yep." She answers not even looking towards him.

"Well I'm going to go ride it now. It's going to be real dangerous" He says grinning at the reaction he was expecting, only to have it shot down when she again appeared uninterested, "Good for you."

This was something that threw Aang off a bit as surprise was leaking into his voice, "Wait, you're not going to stop me?"

"Nope, have fun." She says again not looking up from her waterbending. And what followed was the argument

"I will."

"Great.

"I know its great!"

"Well I'm glad you know."

I'm glad you're glad!" Aang says back with a bit more force in his voice, only to have Katara top it off with the final say, "Good!"

However just before Aang walks out he couldn't help but feel that his plan to make her jealous backfired on him somehow.

Back with Sokka

Sokka had just finished a spar with Suki and right now he was feeling it.

It had started out as her correcting his form and showing him that the Kyoshi fighting style was more about redirection than power or strength. Then when she tried to show him he was able to apply and land a successful blow on her. That of course made him brag, she beat him down and then they had a pretty one sided spar.

Which is where he is now on the floor breathing heavy, he remembers what Suki said about a sword wielder disarming you when they were talking about how to use the fans in combat, and he was pretty embarrassed now that he thought about it.

In his home she comes in and disarms him almost the ultimate disgrace to a weapon wielders right under having your opponent break them. But then to know that the only reason she didn't kill him was either she didn't feel like he was worth it, or that scared guy told her not to and he was technically in his debt.

But the more he thought about the more he realized just how bad that felt, all that time he had spent with his dad trying to become a warrior using his boomerang or club. It cut his pride to ribbons just thinking about it.

But it also gave him something to shoot for Aang had to master the elements, Katara wanted to master waterbending, and him well he wanted to beat that swordswoman, and take his pride back.

Yeah that sounded like a good goal for him.

With Aang

As of right now he was bored out of his skull as the Unagi, who he promised his fans he'd ride was a current no show. Making said fans very unhappy. And even when he tried to keep them entertained they still looked bored. "Wait! Where are you going!" He shouts back to shore as they all leave until only one approaching person is left, that being Katara.

"Katara you showed up!" He shouts excitedly making her smile, "Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were safe. You really had me worried" She says back to him.

Aang being curious continues, "Wait a while ago you didn't care."

Katara only puts her hands behind her back, "I'm sorry." (Aang having somehow heard her when he was in the water, way off shore and Katara fucking whispers it in the show responds.) "Yeah me too. I let being the Avatar get to my head, I was a real jerk."

Smiling at his response Katara simply waves him into shore, "Well get in here before you catch a cold jerk!" She playfully yells back at him making him smile before he started to paddle into shore.

However this smile of his didn't last long as the entire reason he was out there in the first place rose out from under him and was currently staring him in the face, the Unagi. The titanic beast looks to at the teen currently hiding behind one of its fins and blasts Aang with a torrent of high-pressured water making the boy hold n for dear life.

Aang somehow holding on afterwards has to jump for his life as the beast's jaws almost on him. Seeing his escape route he jumps onto one of the Unagi's whisker as the monster shacks around violently trying to shake off the Avatar and gain a meal.

And eventually when Aang couldn't hang on any longer the Unagi flings hi high into the air before he land back first into the water knocking him out as Katara desperately tried to reach him. "Aang!"

By now it was a race to see who would get to him first Katara or the Unagi, as Katara paddled and tried her hardest to get there the Unagi seemed just as determined. And after a few terrifying seconds she got to him only to see that the animal was right on top of her.

So putting her practice into use she blasted herself and Aang out of the way just as the Unagi crashed down onto where they just were a moment ago.

Resting as they were washed up onto the shore Katara looked at the beast as it disappeared into the water and another monster caught her attention, only this was a monster made by man, "Zuko!"

With Zuko

Zuko and his uncle had found out via a rumor the cook told them that the Avatar was on Kyoshi, and they were headed that way now.

"Ready the Rhino's we will be landing soon!" The prince orders as the unnamed soldier does as he's told. Hardening his eyes and concentrating while in his armor the prince looks over to the group going ashore consisting of three other firebenders-riding Rhinos, and three nonbenders steering the beast, and his personal bodyguard since she proved herself when the Avatar escaped, the swordswoman known only as Yuki.

Flashback Yuki

They had just made port to get the ship repaired after the Avatar escaped on his flying bison so it was called and right now all Yuki wanted to do was go home back to Kiri and report back to Taicho or Mizukage-sama, then have a few saucers of sake and go to bed, but couldn't do that yet as the guards were still suspicious, so biding her time she found a place to relax when she felt a pull at the back of her mind.

And then that pull turned into a voice, "Frost? Frost can you hear me?" She recognizes the distinct voice of her captain and closes her eyes.

"Hai Taicho, what is it you need?" She asks calmly waiting for either further orders or the go ahead to go home, and if she got neither then she would be making her way home anyway since that was her original plan. "Frost, I'm sorry to tell you but there has been a change in plans. The big six have put a hit on the Avatar, but after telling them about this Prince Zuko they want to keep an eye on him for a little while, plus the fact that he is also targeting the Avatar is a bonus in our book. After all if he's looking for him then we don't have to extend recourses."

Yuki took these orders with a grain of salt as she nodded her head, "Hai, Taicho. So to double check the Avatar has a green light for termination?" She asks again only getting a low laugh from Suigetsu.

"Affirmative, you see him and he's all yours."

Yuki then after closing off the communication jutsu got up and headed out to look for a blacksmith while they were here on the island.

Sure enough she did find one that charged relatively cheap and used the melted down metal from her old sword to craft one that looked exactly like her old katana that she used back in Kiri. She then named the blade.

Flashback end

' _And now Kyudosha_ (Blood Seeker) _will finally taste battle.'_ She says her head as she walks along side Zuko as they traveled up the dirt path to the village.

At Kyoshi's statue

Zuko and the rest of his men were now in front of the whole town as they fanned out a bit looking for the Avatar and his friends, "Come out Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" Zuko shouts atop his mount looking over the house he rode next to.

He looks to the soldier next him, "Fan out and find him." He orders as the other three rhinos march down the town's dirt road.

However Yuki looked to the rooftops as if she knew something the others didn't, "Yuki what is it?" However she didn't respond as she turns quickly to the sound of almost silent footsteps on snow-covered rooftops.

"Six enemies along the rooftops, get them out of there it's a trap." She says coldly while using her impressive skill to scale a wall and get onto the roof, before dashing at the enemy.

Zuko seeing what was about to happen yells at his men, "On the rooftops, watch out!" He yells at them. And just in time as the benders looked up they saw three Kyoshi warriors with fans drawn ready to strike. Trying to save themselves they unleashed blasts of fire forcing two of the three to abandon their attack to dodge while the third still had a clear shot and disabled one of the benders.

It was here that Suki and Sokka came down to assist by taking down two of the nonbenders before surrounding the remaining firebenders and using their fans as projectiles stabbing them in the shoulders causing them to fall and right into the waiting arms of other warriors who quickly knock them out.

Now Zuko watched as one of the warriors charged him only to be swatted by the tail of his rhino. But one was able to knock him off his mount and into a support beam, opening his eyes after the pain resided he saw that three of the six warriors had surrounded him.

Not really seeing them as a challenge he quickly used his bending to throw around the place giving them burns and knocking them out.

He then looks around for the other as he sees one drop off the roof above to reveal that she had a good sized laceration on her chest. Turning he sees two others with the same kind of wound and Yuki was cleaning her blade with a cloth she kept on her person.

Nodding to his guard Zuko turns when he hears a familiar shout of the Avatar. They then go at it once again trading blows. Zuko sweeping Aang away from his staff, only for the monk to pick up the Kyoshi war fans and blast him through a wall.

Now Aang was just about to fly off when he noticed something that made him freeze in place.

The fans had fresh blood on them.

Looking over to his glider he saw a young Kyoshi warrior clutching a nasty looking sword wound, while couching up a bit of blood. Aang almost mesmerized by what was in front of him goes over to her. "You're going to be ok." He says as she only smiles and shakes her head a bit.

"We both know that's not going to happen, she missed my heart, but managed to cut deep. Even if I live through this, it'll have me bed ridden for weeks." She says seeing the tears in Aang's eyes over the thought of death. She then hands him his glider.

"Go Avatar." Aang not wanting to see anymore takes off as fast as he could. Flying high above the sky Aang sees the destruction the Fire Nation has done and feels even worse. So seeing Katara rushing some of the children inside he lands next to her. "Katara look at this place, this is my fault." He says in horror motioning his hand around the destroyed town. Katara not wanting Aang to blame himself tries to comfort him, "It's not your fault Aang."

Only Aang reacted pretty badly to that, "Yes it is. Katara these people are loosing their town and some there lives even to protect me." Katara seeing that Aang was about to loose it grabs him by the shoulders.

"Then lets go right now, the Fire Nation will leave if we do." And that seemed to do it for Aang who nodded and left to go find Appa.

Back near the battlefield Sokka and Suki were hiding behind one of the burning houses as some of the other warriors were being pushed back. "Look there is no time to say goodbye!" Suki shouts as another fireball lands near them blasting another warrior through a house.

"Then how about I'm sorry!" He shouts back confusing her, "For what?" she says a bit softer since the Kyoshi made a push forward making the explosion further away.

"I treated you like a girl, when really I should've treated you like a warrior." He says honestly getting Suki to smile a bit before she leaned in.

"I am a warrior, but I'm girl as well," she said kissing him on the cheek getting him to blush. "Now get out of here!" She says standing up only to see one of her fellow warriors drop in front of her from the roof of the house next to them, coughing blood with a perfect slash between her armor.

"Very touching." An empty voice says above them causing both to look up in anger at the still emotionless swordswoman.

"You." Sokka growls out lowly getting Suki's attention. She can see that Sokka was furious right now and in battle anger clouds judgment and creates openings for the opponent to use. So seeing as, A, this woman has probably wounded or even killed some of her fellow warriors this was now personal, and B, if she was able to do that then Sokka wouldn't last a minute.

"Sokka go, now." Suki says raising her fans to a ready stance. Sokka turns to try and argue, but from the look on Suki's face this was not up for discussion. So with both hesitation and regret he looked at the woman one more time, before leaving to find his sister and Aang.

Yuki looks at the younger warrior in front of her as she swipes the blade through the air slinging blood onto the ground a few feet away. "You are brave to face me alone. What is your name?" She asks bringing her sword into a reverse grip behind her arm.

Suki only shifts her stance a bit, "My name is Suki, of Kyoshi island, and who are you?" She demands, causing the woman in front of her to smile, "My name is Shimo Yuki, of a village with no name. And it is an honor to face you Suki." She says surprisingly polite before vanishing in a blur of speed, surprising Suki as she scans her surroundings for the Fire Nation soldier.

She wasn't expecting a blade to be coming towards her neck and trying to act quickly she rolls out of the way as Yuki's blade passes over her. Shock in the younger girl's face present she looks at the now emotionless woman as she made eye contact she knew this fight was going to be serious.

"You're good, but…" Yuki says before charging at a slower pace engaging Suki in a deadly dance of blades sword against fans, sparks flying as each blow tested Suki's strength against the older woman's. At this point she was looking for an opportunity to shift her opponent' balance to create an opening to strike.

And after an attempt at stabbing her in the stomach she twists the grip of her fans trying to pry the blade from its owner's hands. But before she could she accidentally left she left her legs open and Yuki attacked from below with a sweep kick before flipping onto the younger girl possibly bruising a rib from the enhanced kick.

Suki gasping as the wind left her body leapt up as Yuki now circled her a bit, "You lack experience and your sixth sense." She says getting a raised eyebrow from the Kyoshi.

"Ah, so you really don't know. You'll figure it out in time." She says before kicking up snow to blind Suki only to see a bladed fan pass through it almost hit her shoulder. _'Ah better than I thought, but she is still only fighting me without chakra. Let's see how she handles this.'_ She says in her head before disappearing from sight.  
Suki rushing through the snow to surprise her opponent is only met with snow and her fan. Franticly looking around she feels the hair on the back of her neck stand up, before a frantic feeling of danger leapt into her and forced her to move as Yuki reappeared slashing horizontally with the screeching air telling her just how hard she had swung.

' _Shit! That was too close a second longer and I would've died. Just who is she!'_ She thinks franticly. She stands back up to see Yuki with a small smile, "So you're better than the others I've faced as of yet, maybe even one that I could fight serious. But unfortunately I must go. So this dance will have to end here." She says ominously before sheathing her sword and getting in a low stance.

"Now, try to kill me." She says lowly as she charges towards Suki. Widening her eyes the younger warrior raises her fans to defend herself while sprinting to meet her in the middle.

Then the sword of metal against metal is heard and both warriors were in the place where the other once stood. It was quite for a moment as both stood motionless as even the sounds from battle happening not too far from them seemed to fade away.

But that silence was broken as Suki violently hacked up a large amount of blood and her fans fell from her hands in two pieces. Suki could only drop to her knees as she looked down at her fans, her pride as a Kyoshi warrior. She was stunned as the woman who cut them in half walked up to her holding the still bloody sword.

"I was wrong, you lack not your sixth sense, but conviction. You stopped yourself from killing me, I could see it in your hesitation when I said that. It was at that point I knew you couldn't beat me. Farewell Yuki, I hope to face again one day." She says sheeting her sword and leaving an almost unconscious Suki to her thoughts.

With Sokka, Katara and Aang

Aang could only clench his fist in anger as he saw the town burning from atop Appa as they made their escape, and slowly but surly guilt was creeping up on him. Even if Katara was trying to comfort him a bit by telling him that what they did was right.

But Aang wasn't having any of it he saw what appeared to be a shadow in the water and leapt off of Appa and into the water.

This caused Sokka and Katara to stare into the water with shock, and that shock only increased as Aang emerged riding the Unagi. Aang having had enough of watching innocent people suffer grabbed hold of the giant eel's whiskers and pulled causing the eel to panic and spray the island with water extinguishing the fires Zuko and his men had caused. And it only helped Sokka to see something that will haunt his nightmares.

He saw her at the edge of the village, standing like a statue that damned swordswoman. She had beaten Suki, maybe even killed her but he couldn't know for sure. All he knew was that Suki had lost that fight and now more than a few Kyoshi would be either nursing their wounds or burying their dead.

He then made a promise to himself, one that he swore not even Katara and Aang would never know of. _'I promise, upon the blood of my fellow warriors, that I will avenge you!'_

Miles away at the Fire Nation Palace

Azula was currently angry, which isn't really anything new, but the reason she is angry is because after getting rescued by a passing frigate they had been able to address the wounded including Mai who had gotten stitches, and now her father told her that she couldn't leave the palace again to hunt down the bastards who almost killed her with that trap!

' _Damn it Mai almost died, and those fuckers are still somewhere out there probably laughing at us right now for falling right into that trap they set. Well I swear when Zuzu eventually fails to capture the Avatar I'll be right there to personally ask the little shit if it was him or not!'_ She seethes in her mind before going to her room to get some rest.

However she found none as the shocked face of one of her only friends after getting injured appeared to her just when she was about to drift off. And that always made her wake up and summon a small amount of her famous blue fire.

And that led to another thing that has been bugging her, she hasn't had any more nightmares, besides the ones about Mai, after that giant tiger made of blue fire appeared to her in a dream. Just what was it and how long had it been there, she wanted to know so badly, but every time she thought about it only gave her a headache. So resting her head on the soft pillow she once again tried to go to sleep, but like before with Mai's face just as she was about to drift off she felt something at the back of her mind. So trying to concentrate she found herself back in the room where she met the cat.

And low and behold there it was, right in front of her lying down with its two flaming tails waving behind it. **"Ah so you've returned. Good ."**

 **And done!**

 **Wow this felt good to make!**

 **Yeah so I'm not going to be posting as much obviously with school and football going on, really most of time I'm so damn tired that I just eat and go to bed when I get home.**

 **But anyway, Read and Review please sorry about any mistakes you see I'll try to update with a fixed version, so bear with me.**

 **Stay Cool**


End file.
